


Wicked Games

by SimplyDelacour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDelacour/pseuds/SimplyDelacour
Summary: After the end of the war, Hermione and the rest of her classmates decide to return to Hogwarts for their last year. Enemies return as well and surprising friendships are made. Friendships are tested. Being Heads with ex-death eater, Draco Malfoy was not something Hermione had bargained for when she decided to return. Thinking she would have a normal year, Hermione is forced to work with her enemies to bring some piece to the graduating class of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I don’t know what this is. I’m going to be writing as I post so encouragement is greatly appreciated so that chapters are uploaded quickly. As of now, I have a very loose plan, but certain points I want to hit. It’s an eighth-year AU fic of course, so I hope you don’t mind. Things are different and well I just wanted to play with the possibilities. Most of the things in the books are the same, except for a thing or two. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> Things changed and mentioned in this chapter:  
> 1) Lavender survived the Battle of Hogwarts  
> 2) Harry and Hermione shared a really not passionate kiss

The entire Weasley family pushed forward through the crowds in Central London. King’s Cross was packed with muggles trying to catch the tube and trains. Most of them walked past, even pushing, through the Weasleys as they ran to catch them. Hermione stood next to Harry, a few steps behind the others. They exchanged a small smile as they heard Mrs. Weasley mutter that if one more muggle looked at them weirdly over their clothes she would have a fit.

Ron waved them forward to catch up as slowly one by one they began to make their way through the barrier and onto the platform. Hermione couldn’t help but feel a smile etch itself on her face as she saw the Hogwarts Express, in all its red glory, waiting for them. Harry nudged her forward when she didn’t follow the rest of the Weasleys.

“It’s almost eery isn’t it,” she heard him say as he walked beside her. A small tawny owl, in a cage, turned it’s head to look at her. After Hedwig died almost a year ago, Harry had decided not to get another owl. However, that changed when they went to Diagon Alley almost a month before their first day back. She’d been sitting in the corner of her cage, not really looking as relaxed as the rest, shy even. For some reason, Harry thought it would be a good idea to give her a new home. Hermione and the rest knew how much Hedwig had meant for him, so when he bought the unnamed owl, everyone encouraged him.

“Hm?” Hermione asked, taking her eyes off the owl and turning to look at her best friend.

“After everything…we’re back here. One last time,” he said, shaking his head. Hermione hadn’t thought about that, she’d been avoiding it actually. Their last September 1st getting on the train. In a few years, they would be back again, but it would be with their own children…hopefully if they even had any.

“I guess so,” Hermione frowned. He saw her reaction and began to apologize, but she stopped him. “Don’t. Honestly, I get it. It is weird to know that we won’t be getting on the train every year.”

Harry nodded. “Hey, at least we still have our last train ride to Hogwarts after Christmas,” he tried to make up for it, but they both knew it wasn’t the same. Hermione nudged him playfully, trying to get him to get over it, to not make him feel any more guilty than he already was.

Hermione looked up and saw the Weasleys waiting for them. Ginny looked away the minute she and Hermione made eye contact. She let out a small sigh and turned to Harry, and gave him an apologetic frown. He shook his head, looking more irritated than worried about Ginny’s reaction.

Ever since the first week after the Battle of Hogwarts, things had never been the same. Harry and Ginny were distant, they had broken up almost immediately after going home, which surprised everyone. Hermione knew how long Harry had waited to be with Ginny, how much he been thinking about her the entire time they were on the run. Hoping that she was safe and away from danger.

It didn’t take long before Harry came to her and asked her if he had said something wrong. “You idiot,” she had said. “You absolute idiot. We were never supposed to tell anyone about it.”

“But Ron knows about it,” he argued. “He seems fine with it.”

“He’s not Harry, why do you think he has been so distant with you,” she had replied.

It had been a kiss, a simple not really that mind-blowing kiss, that they had both regretted immediately. Ron had just left them and Hermione had been sad. Harry had been hurt and missing Ginny and they were both there. It didn’t get past a fiery, meaningless kiss they had both pushed behind them.

Ginny had yet to forgive either one of them, thinking something might still be going on between Hermione and Harry. At Harry’s request, she had stayed out of it and only talked to Ginny when absolutely necessary. Obviously, the entire situation had created a shift between the four of them but even with the kiss she and Ron had tried things out.

That hadn’t worked out either. At first, it had been great, maybe even amazing, but the spark soon died and the excitement of new-found ‘love’ had blinded them from the reality of their differences. They had both, together, decided it would be for the best if they remained friends. There was no bad blood between them. Her feelings for him hadn’t vanished in the last three months, but they weren’t as strong as they once had been. She, Ron, and Harry were actually great. If anything they were closer than before. Ron had gotten over the kiss and saw that what she and Harry had was nothing, but platonic.

“You really shouldn’t have said anything,” she said as they walked up to them. Mrs. Weasley embraced them both in a hug, kissed them on the cheek, and wished them luck on their last year. George had come along as well, she was glad. He was still mourning Fred, like the rest of them of course, but he had taken it the hardest. He’d locked himself in his room the first month and had finally come out at the end of July. He was coping in his own way and no one could blame him.

“Take care ‘Mione,” he said, giving her an extra tight hug. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before joining the others. She frowned as she bumped into Ron and Harry who were looking at someone across the platform. She followed their gaze and saw why they had gone pale white.

“I can’t believe they’re letting him back,” Ron spat, his hands clenched. Harry frowned. If anything could have divided the Golden Trio it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione understood why Ron would be so cruel and straight to blaming him for everything, but she understood Harry too, so for the most part she’d stayed out of _that_ argument.

After the main Trials, for the Death Eaters who had been caught at the Battle of Hogwarts, things had been off with Harry and Ron, they’d gotten over it of course, but seeing Draco Malfoy only a few feet away, about to board the Hogwarts Express…resurfaced the emotions. Harry had been one of the few who had stepped up for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Apparently, she had saved him, however selfish her intentions might have been, Harry thought he owed her something and the opportunity arose for him to repay that debt when they asked him if there was any information he could give them on the Malfoy family.

“It was either go back to Hogwarts for the year or Azkaban, what would you have chosen?” George said from behind them. He seemed a lot calmer than Ron or Ginny which surprised them all. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.

“You were all- are still kids,” Mrs. Weasley spoke to them, giving them a small frown. “You all did things you aren’t proud of, he isn’t any less a product of the situations he was forced into.”

Ron ignored his mother and continued staring daggers at Malfoy. Ginny did the same but gave her mum a small nod. Harry nodded at every word Mrs. Weasley had said, but Hermione didn’t know what to make of it. Hogwarts was the better option, but she wondered why they had let them off too easily. Had it been that even with everything that had happened, the Ministry was still corrupt in some way.

They finished their goodbyes and went to find a compartment. Almost all of the seventh- eighth years, as McGonagall had described them- had decided to return. None of them seemed to be ready to step out into the real world, not after everything. If anything, everyone seemed to be excited to be back at Hogwarts and try to regain some of the childhood happiness they had lost over the course of the last three years. Even Hermione was excited to experience some sense of normality in their last year.

Things weren’t completely back to normal, some Death Eaters were still out there, but it had only been three months since the Battle of Hogwarts. The Ministry had been doing better than expected. They had offered Ron, Hermione, and Harry Auror positions, but they had all refused them. Hogwarts was where they wanted to be, together, the three of them. They had done enough running and needed time to heal from the war.

“Gran wanted me to skip the last year,” Neville frowned, holding Trevor in his hand. “Said I should join the Ministry, but after everything, I think it’s better if I came back. Spend time with everyone before we all go off.” Everyone nodded. Somehow Seamus, Dean, and Neville, along with the Patil twins had managed to stuff themselves inside the small compartment. Hermione was pressed right next to Harry, which made it awkward with Ginny sitting across from them.

Even Ron managed to somehow understand that she and Harry had nothing but brotherly and sisterly love for each other. He had nudged Ginny when her lip had curled, shaking his head. Hermione would need to talk to Ginny when they arrived at Hogwarts, hopefully after dinner if she was lucky.

There was a light knock at the door and Lavender Brown walked in. There was a scar running down the right side of her cheek, which was still a bright pink color. She gave them a shy smile as she walked in. “Come on in,” Parvati said, giving her an encouraging smile. Hermione made eye contact with her and gave her an encouraging nod. Everyone silently watched as Ron stood and went to stand beside Seamus so that Lavender could sit down.

Hermione showed no reaction. She wasn’t going to lie. It stung a little to even see Ron have some inkling of affection towards Lavender. Even Ginny had managed to throw her a pitiful look. Hermione would have left the compartment already if it weren’t for the arm Harry hung over her shoulder, something he had done a hundred times, but for some reason seemed to infuriate Ginny even more. Much like Harry, Hermione found her reactions to be annoying and embarrassing. Jealousy wasn’t one of Ginny’s greatest traits.

Most of the ride to Hogwarts was spent making plans for the weekends. Now that they were eighth years, even Ginny a seventh year (her class was being included, McGonagall’s idea to create unity between the seventh and eighth years) they were allowed some privileges the rest of the students weren’t. To begin with they were given special accommodations, a new section McGonagall had added when rebuilding the school. “A more realistic environment for you to prosper and gain responsibility before entering the real world,” had been their new Headmistress’s way of explaining. They didn’t know exactly how it worked, but they all hoped it was something comfortable. They were allowed to apparate in and out of Hogsmeade on weekends, something that hadn’t been done at Hogwarts yet. The eighth and seventh years were also given sole ownership of the quidditch pitch on weekends when there weren’t matches. What they did with it was up to them. The boys had been the most excited to hear they wouldn’t need to compete for quidditch time as much anymore.

“Do you think we’re still going to be split up in our houses?” Dean asked as they approached the castle. Hermione peeked out the window and held her breath as she saw it come into view. It was just like she imagined, just like how it had been when she first saw it seven years before. It looked as if nothing had happened, as if only four months ago there hadn’t been death eaters roaming the halls and conflicting pain on every student.

“I don’t think so mate,” replied Ron as he looked down at his black and grey striped tie. Their Gryffindor crest on their robes had been replaced by Hogwarts seals. Hermione didn’t feel comfortable either, she missed the red and gold in her uniform, it would be dumb of her to believe that McGonagall wouldn’t also enforce house unity, after everything it seemed like the most reasonable thing to do.

They all walked out of the Hogwarts express and made their way to the carriages waiting for them. The group divided into two and somehow Hermione managed to get stuck in a carriage with Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

“I’m starving, I hope the Sorting Hat’s song isn’t too long,” Lavender said, trying to ease the tension but instead managed to make everyone one hundred times more uncomfortable.

The Sorting Hat had not taken long. Like the seventh and eighth years, the first-year class was twice as large, but at least half of them had already been sorted. The first years from the previous year were repeating the year to McGonagall’s recommendation. Most of them had gone through some stuff but for the most part, they seemed to be the ones to have bounced back quicker than the older students.

“Before we begin the feast, I would like to ask the seventh and eighth years to stay behind when you’re done,” Headmistress McGonagall said, standing on a small podium. Everyone exchanged looks but nodded. McGonagall clapped her hands and food magically appeared before everyone’s eyes.

Ginny had sat down between Harry and Hermione, everyone noticed of course but no one pointed it out. Hermione only hoped they knew that she and Harry were solely friends, nothing else. She made a plan to talk to her before they went to sleep that night and try to explain things. They both deserved to be happy, and if it meant backing off Harry and giving them space to regain that trust, she would. Even if it meant she couldn’t talk with her best friend for a while.

Lavender and Ron seemed to have hit things off rather quickly, but Hermione didn’t react to it. She, for the most part, talked with the Parvati who seemed just as excited about the new accommodations. “Do you think we’ll have our own rooms?” It was one question after the other and it didn’t take long before Hermione grew irritated. How Lavender managed to hang out the entire day with Parvati was a mystery.

When the students started to file out of the Great Hall, Luna and Padma made their way to their group. Slowly the rest of the houses, with the exception of Slytherins joined the Gryffindors at the table. Luna and Hermione exchanged a small hug before she sat down. Somehow between all the madness of breakups, new romances, and mourning she and Luna had become good friends. Luna’s quirkiness had begun to grow on her and she didn’t mind it as much anymore.

“Welcome students. I wanted you all to come here tonight so I could explain how your last Hogwarts years were going to unfold. The Ministry and I have decided to build different accommodations for seventh years, with this year also having a set of eighth years. We believe it is for the best that we bring all of the students regardless of house to live together. Our world has lived off prejudices, not only blood prejudices but house prejudices as well. I, like most of your professors, have seen how houses affect the possibilities of you all creating friendships and bonds when you have all become so limited to your House members,” McGonagall began. She got up and began walking out the hall, with a wave of her hand they all followed her. The Slytherins stayed back, separate from the group, as always.

They walked out of the castle and began making their way towards Hagrid’s hut which was vacant. He had decided to go off to Romania for a bit, he wanted to help Charlie out. After the war, a lot of people started leaving, hopefully not permanently, but everyone was trying something new, trying to take advantage of their new opportunity at life. He and Harry owled every week, Hagrid was happy which was what they all hoped for. Obviously, Charlie helped him write the letters, but it was good to hear from him in any shape or form.

They stopped in front of two, small looking buildings. Knowing the ministry and McGonagall it was most likely bigger on the inside. There were around forty kids surrounding McGonagall, all of them looking wary of the accommodations. Harry next to her seemed bored, he looked tired. “The boys will live in one of them and the girls in the other. You can have all the yard space you want as long as you don’t bother the other students. Each house has a kitchen for you to cook whenever you want. You are obviously welcome to eat at the Great Hall, but you can make your own food if you wish.”

A small outbreak of whispers occurred over the group of students. Not everyone, especially not the Slytherins, seemed keen on the idea of cooking in a kitchen for themselves. Half of them probably still had house-elves who did their bidding. Half of them, if not all of them, hadn’t worked or suffered a day in their lives. Cooking probably seemed like the most alien thing to do.

“The ministry wants you to be responsible. Your curfew has been extended and you’re allowed more freedom. Take advantage of it, spend time with the people here, don’t settle for housemates. You’re all adults so there’s only so much we can limit, especially since you won’t exactly be in the castle. Make safe choices, I hope to see you all tomorrow bright and early for classes.”

McGonagall walked up to Hermione as everyone began making their way into the accommodations. “Ms. Granger, can I speak with you privately?” Hermione nodded and let Harry and the others know she would catch up with them. McGonagall walked over to the Slytherin group which seemed reluctant to enter the accommodations, none of them looked excited to be coexisting with other houses, and Hermione couldn’t blame them. She wasn’t exactly jumping up in excitement either. “Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione, sadly, watched as Draco Malfoy broke out from the group. “If you could please follow me.”

They both followed the headmistress, putting at least two arm spaces in between them. Hermione didn’t need a psychic to know Malfoy was just as confused and wary of what was going on. McGonagall took them away from the large gathering of students. “You have both been chosen to be Head Girl and Head Boy. Congratulations. The Ministry has obviously warned me against this decision because of your history. However, I think both of you are mature enough to put that aside and fulfill your duties.”

Hermione felt the blood drain from her face. Malfoy? Head Boy? In what cruel, sick world had she been transported to? Malfoy, ex-death eater Malfoy was going to be Head Boy? When had he ever shown leadership or some form of integrity? She turned to look at him, but he seemed just as shocked as she was.

“Now I know Head student duties can be hard to fulfill so you’re both going to be choosing Deputy heads. I’ll be waiting for your choices by tonight and I want a schedule of rounds by the end of the week,” she let out a deep sigh as she looked at their murderous glares. “You have both been chosen for a reason. Make me proud and get over your pride. You’ll also be giving private rooms at the top of the accommodations and so will your deputies. Don’t make me look like a fool for choosing the two of you as my Heads. I’m trusting you.”

With that McGonagall left and began making her way to the castle. They stood there, the two of them, for a second before Malfoy turned to her. He gave her a sneer, like the ones he had given her over a hundred times before. “As if I were to ever work with a _mudblood_.” And with that, all of her suspicions were confirmed. Draco Malfoy was still the notorious muggleborn hater. Some things really hadn’t changed since the war. Malfoy being one of those things.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooop! A quick update?! Since when? I don't recognize myself. I hope you guys enjoy it! Any form of feedback is appreciated!

**Chapter Two**

“Ginny can we talk?” Hermione asked as she entered the living room where most of the girls were gathered. They wanted to make a bonfire at the end of the week and invite the boys. Luna seemed the most excited and ready to create house unity among the houses. Even some of the Slytherin girls were interested in the idea, they didn’t however express it outwardly.

Ginny looked up at her and gave her a small nod. Hermione saw the other girls exchange looks, hiding their smiles. They were most likely expecting some sort of catfight over Harry, but Hermione was ready to finally settle things with Ginny and get over the whole situation. She knew being Head Girl would be difficult and the last thing she needed was Ginny glaring at her every time she wanted to talk to Harry. She had enough on her plate as it was.

They made their way to the kitchen where no one was. “What do you want?” Ginny asked, leaning against the counter. She looked annoyed, understandable considering Hermione had kissed her boyfriend.

“Gin,” she began. She took a small breath and let it out shaking her head. “We haven’t talked since the end of the war and when we do it has nothing to do about us, about the situation. Harry told you about the kiss and he already explained to you that it meant nothing. I’m here to tell you that it really did not mean a single thing. I could care less about the kiss Ginny. It happened out of nowhere and we both regretted immediately.”

Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her. “Why did you do it?”

Hermione frowned. “Ron left us. Harry missed you more than he can tell. He was there, I was there. It didn’t even last a whole minute before we pushed each other away.” She saw Ginny’s expression soften. “We didn’t want to tell either one of you, but Harry thought it was better to be straightforward then hide something that did not mean anything. You think if it had meant something he would have told you. You think I would have gone out with your brother if there had been more to that kiss. If I could go back in time and take it back I would, I would because you’re much more important than a meaningless kiss. You and Harry are more than that. It was a mistake he and I will spend repaying you for the rest of time.”

Ginny looked at Hermione for a minute. She didn’t say anything, she just looked at her. Hermione gave her that time to digest everything. The kiss had meant nothing to her, she just wanted her friends to finally get over that bump and spend time together. She wanted them to be happy and make up for the year they had spent apart. “Are you lying? About it not meaning anything?”

Hermione gave her friend a small smile and shook her head. “Ginny, Harry is like a brother to me. We’re affectionate to each other, you know that. We have been for seven-year. We had a kiss that we both regret and wish we could take back. I don’t want you worrying about there ever being something between Harry and I. If you want me to step back-”

Ginny shook her head. “No! No, how can you think that? I don’t think the problem was ever you Hermione. I put it all on you and Harry, but I think I was just self-conscious of myself and the relationship you two have.”

Hermione walked over to the red-head and wrapped her arms around her. “Harry and I will be nothing more than friends. He’s like a brother to me. I honestly forget that we’ve kissed sometimes, so just forget it happened and talk to him. You don’t know how much he misses you.”

Tears rose up in Ginny’s eyes as she hugged Hermione back. “Thank you so much. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable.”

She pulled away. “Ginny, you had every right to. Don’t apologize. Just make sure you and Harry get back on track. You’ve lost so much time already, don’t lose any more of it.”

Hermione looked down at the bright smiling face of her friend. She really did look happy and for some reason, Hermione felt a pang of jealousy towards her friend. Ginny was excited to go back to Harry, she at least had someone to go back to. Lavender walked in, and at that moment the realization hit her. She was alone, in a way. Hermione knew Ron too well to know he would want to try things with Lavender again, she seemed a lot calmer and less clingy than last time. They could make each other happy. And now, Ginny would have Harry.

“Actually Ginny, can I ask you something?”

* * *

The Head Girl’s room was small, it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of it with a desk and a wardrobe. She would have to share a bathroom with Ginny, her Deputy Head, but aside from that, Hermione was happy to have her privacy. She had not been looking forward to sharing a room with any of the girls. The assignments to each room were supposed to create house unity, but putting Lavender and Pansy in a room together might have been the worst move if creating unity was the goal. Hermione gave it a week until they started throwing insults at each other if it hadn’t started already.

“Can I please do your hair on Friday?” Ginny asked while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. Their rooms were connected through the bathroom, which was actually nice. They were already so used to sharing one at the Burrow. Hermione was on her bed reading Hogwarts a History. Classic Hermione.

“Why?” She asked, wrinkling her nose. Her hair was a frizzy mess, she knew that, but she had stopped trying to tame it ever since the Yule Ball when she truly realized what it cost to get it to look decent.

“Because of the bonfire,” Ginny explained, walked in brushing her teeth. She leaned against the doorway and narrowed her eyes at Hermione. “Who knows you might catch my brother’s eye.”

“Ginny you know I don’t want anything with your brother. We tried already and it didn’t work out. If he wants to date Lavender Brown he’s very much in his rights to do so. And anyway, why should my hair matter so much. It’s just hair,” Hermione shut her book and stuffed it into her book bag.

Ginny let out a small sigh. “Let me have my fun,” she pleaded. “An early birthday present. I promise if it doesn’t work after an hour I’ll give up.”

“An hour?” Hermione exclaimed, shaking her head. “You get half an hour. If it doesn’t start to calm down in half an hour I’m walking out.” Ginny rolled her eyes but agreed. “Do you think everyone went to the Great Hall for breakfast?”

Ginny laughed as if that were even a question. “Of course they did. No one here knows how to cook. I wish I could, I’m surprised mum hasn’t forced me into the kitchen yet.” Hermione was too. Mrs. Weasley was a magnificent cook. Hermione’s mum had taught her a few things over the years, but Mrs. Weasley’s cooking was something else.

“We should try cooking something, with a few people or something. It might be nice to cook for ourselves every once in a while,” Hermione said. “Ready?”

Ginny nodded, grabbing her bag she exited through Hermione’s room. They walked down the stairs where some of the girls were still running around trying to get their stuff in their book bags. She couldn’t help but notice as most of them threw sneers at each other, the Slytherins especially. They would be the hardest to manage, but she hoped with some help from Malfoy or his deputy they could get them to be more open to the idea of becoming friends.

It might be too much to ask, Hermione thought as she remembered Malfoy’s comment the night before. It hadn’t bothered her as much as it once had, but it still made her uncomfortable that people thought she hadn’t earned her position. After everything she had hoped people would understand that she was just like them.

Ginny and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall in the hope to find something to eat. The kitchen was filled with ingredients, but no one had managed to actually try and make something. At least they didn’t have to worry about cleaning. They began making their way down the stairs to the entrance when they heard whistles and claps break out. Neither Ginny nor Hermione had been watching where they were going, they had been trying to make plans for the weekend, at least Ginny was trying to. She was trying to convince Hermione to join her and Lavender for a small shopping spree, but Hermione wanted to get ahead on her schoolwork.

Standing in the entrance, essentially getting it on was Draco Malfoy. Hermione noticed the girl wrapped around him like a pretzel was Daphne Greengrass’s younger sister, Astoria. She was stunning, Hermione had to admit, they both were with their dark, sleek hair. Hermione wrinkled her nose as he pulled her closer, not caring that everyone was watching them. He actually seemed to enjoy the fact that everyone was cheering them on actually, he was smirking against her lips. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes and scoff.

“I didn’t know Malfoy had a girlfriend,” Ginny smirked.

“He doesn’t,” came a familiar voice. Someone stopped beside Hermione, she turned to see that it was Pansy Parkinson. She had let her brown hair grow out and frame her face. She truly was pretty, Hermione never understood why Harry or Ron used to tease her so much. Maybe they had secretly liked her but didn’t want to admit it, so instead teased her on her looks. “He has girls who are friends. Draco doesn’t do relationships.”

“I thought you and him were together during your fifth year,” Ginny said as if it were a normal thing for Pansy to talk to them. It was not normal at all and Hermione wanted to know what the hell was going on.

“We did but that was before. We’re in the after now and Astoria is just a plaything for him,” she said. She finally looked over at Hermione who was still trying to connect the dots in her head. Hermione probably looked so confused because Pansy said, “Try not to look so surprised Granger. Things changed right? No more pureblood prejudices or whatever.”

Hermione frowned. She wasn’t wrong. “Yes, but why us. You hate us.”

Pansy tsked. “Hated you. That was before, I think half of the Slytherins really admire you for getting rid of the Dark Lord. You did them all a great favor, they’re just too prideful to admit it to themselves. Then there’s the whole muggleborn thing.”

Ginny shrugged but nodded. Hermione narrowed her eyes, not really believing her. Instead of lashing out or trying to prove her point, Pansy rolled her eyes. “There’s only so much I can do to try and prove it to you, but I’m not going to run after you and beg for your forgiveness. I still have some pride left in me. Anyways, I didn’t come here because I fancy your chat, some of the girls were wondering if there was any way you could get contraceptive potions before the end of the week. They think the bonfire might spark a light under their asses or something.”

“Why come to me? Why can’t they get it on their own?” Hermione asked, confused. Even Ginny wasn’t exactly getting the whole point of the conversation.

Pansy let out a sigh. “You’re the Head girl. You’re supposed to make sure half of us don’t get pregnant before graduation. It’s something a lot of the girls are asking and they’re all too shy to actually go into Hogsmeade and buy for themselves.”

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out. She took a piece of parchment out and a pen her dad had given to her for her fifteenth birthday. She wrote down contraceptive potions and looked up at Pansy. “Anything else?”

“Just hygiene stuff I guess… in case,” Pansy shrugged. She seemed sort of happy that Hermione had taken her suggestion.

It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes. “I am Head Girl Parkinson. I’ll try to keep an inventory of the potions, and for the morning after as well. Just spread the word to others to not use those stupid make-at-home kits. They’re really not that effective.”

“How would you know,” came the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione saw Pansy visibly tense at his voice. She gave Hermione an apologetic shrug before turning around.“Who would get near you enough to need one of those potions.”

“Draco do you always have to be such a dick,” Pansy said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. Malfoy sneered at Pansy for standing up to him, which she was sure he was used to by now. Pansy seemed like the only girl Malfoy seemed to trust or care about, in his own way. Pansy turned back to her. “Ignore him, he’s just going through family stuff.” She whispered it so that only she and Ginny could hear. “Come on, let’s see what Astoria can do about your foul mood.” Without another word, Pansy walked down the remainder of the stairs, pulling Malfoy along. They looked like an old couple.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. They were still laughing when they finally settled down in their seats. The boys looked confused but didn’t ask, not wanting to ruin the moment. Hermione decided to sit next to Ron instead, giving Ginny and Harry their chance to sit with each other. She couldn’t help but smile when Ginny slipped her hand into his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron turned to look at her confused, but all she did was give him a small wink. Yes, Ginny and Harry would be better together.

“Lavender and the twins told us about the bonfire on Friday,” Ron said as he dug into his oatmeal. Hermione nodded. “We were thinking about making a small trip to Hogsmeade or to London for drinks after classes were done”

Hermione pursed her lips at the idea of bringing alcohol onto the campus, but McGonagall had said that there wasn’t much they could restrict when they were all adults. All she could manage was a small nod as she buttered her toast. In some weird way, she thought she should say something since she was Head girl and all, but she knew if she said something they would call her a buzz kill. Also, it seemed like a good way for everyone to get to know each other, even if they were intoxicated. House unity, she reminded herself.

“Don’t need to worry about that Weasley,” someone said, startling Hermione. All four of them turned to see a boy, he was lean and tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes. Really blue eyes that made Hermione’s cheeks blush a little. He noticed and gave her a smile that didn’t go unnoticed by her friends. “Malfoy and I have got that covered.”

“Malfoy?” Ginny asked, confused.

The boy nodded. “Daphne came over last night and told us about the bonfire. She thought we could bring some drinks for everyone.” Ginny and Harry nodded, not really caring. When no one said anything he turned to Hermione again. “Actually I came to ask if you were free later today, to plan the Prefect’s schedules. Malfoy said McGonagall wanted it by the end of the week.”

“Oh,” Hermione frowned. “I thought Malfoy and I were doing that.”

“He has some things to do this week. Since I’m his deputy he thought we could do it together,” he smiled. Hermione nodded. It really irked her that Malfoy was already using his deputy to get out of things, but she couldn’t say anything. Instead, she nodded and made sure he was free after her potion’s section. They agreed to meet at the library around seven, right after dinner. “I’m Theodore by the way, Theo Nott.” He gave them a small wave before walking away. Everyone waved at him as he did.

“Seems like a decent bloke,” Harry said. Ron frowned at him but didn’t say anything.

Hermione returned to her toast, not really overthinking anything. She was more confused and mad that Malfoy would use his deputy to not actually avoid communicating with her. Theo Nott didn’t seem too bad, he actually seemed nice and didn’t care about her blood status which would be a nice break. But did Malfoy really still despise her that much for her blood? She thought after everything maybe he would have a change of heart. Hermione pushed it out of her mind and instead concentrated on her breakfast.

“Theo’s nice,” Harry commented as they made their way to their charms class later that day. Hermione frowned confused at his comment.

“I guess so,” she replied disinterestedly. She shrugged. Ahead of them was Lavender and Ron, she watched as Lavender ran her hand down his arm before pressing a kiss on his cheek and walking into class.

“Come on,” Harry teased again, not realizing she was concentrated on the people ahead of them. He nudged her. She finally turned to him. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice.” Once again, Hermione found herself confused. “I think he likes you and I think you find him attractive…at least.”

\Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, confused. “What?” She shook her head in disbelief. Actually, though, he was attractive now that she thought about it. He was a beater for the Slytherin team or had been. Eighth years weren’t allowed to play on the team, they were too old or something, making it unfair for the others. They tried appealing already during the summer, but McGonagall had set her foot down. He had broad shoulders, but not too broad to the point where he looked like he worked out too much. He was lean and tall and unlike a lot of the boys he actually seemed to comb his hair. Not even Harry, who had been gifted a comb numerous times by Hermione, had managed to figure out how to use it. His eyes, they’d actually been quite beautiful, if she remembered right, but before she could say anything, she walked into her charms class, Harry on her heels. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do, you just don’t want to admit it,” he muttered as he sat down next to her. Ginny had already sat next to Luna across the room. Hermione realized as she looked around, that the class was larger than usual. Some Slytherins including Pansy and Daphne were seated towards the front. Behind them, teasing them, were Malfoy and Theo. They seemed like really close friends, now that Hermione saw them together. Maybe, even more, she thought as Daphne caressed Theo’s hand before turning around. Malfoy and Theo, though, seemed like best friends.

“I don’t think so,” she said, rolling her eyes at Harry once more before opening her book.

“Don’t think what?” Asked Ron behind him, Neville sat next to them, completely uninterested in the conversation. Hermione gave him a small smile, he seemed a little down compared to the others.

“Nothing,” she and Harry said before turning back to the front of the class. McGonagall walked into the class and their class began. She could already feel a headache coming on as she looked at the board ahead, she was not looking forward to the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a pretty lengthy chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I would have posted it earlier, but things got complicated. I didn't realize how long this chapter would be, but it came out sort of the way I wanted it to. If there are any grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta or anything, so it's just me and my single-celled brain. Any comments and stuff are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Three

The library was usually packed, students were mostly found with their heads between a book, surprisingly. However,it was only the first day of the term and no one was actually thinking too far ahead yet. Hermione was alone, Madame Prince had begun trusting Hermione in her fifth year when she had first been named prefect. She hadn’t set any books on fire yet, so she hoped her days alone in the library would continue. Instead of joining the others for dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione had decided to skip it and make herself a sandwich once she got back to the accommodations.

She had just finished writing her first draft of her charms essay when she heard footsteps walking towards her. Hermione didn’t have to look up to know it was Theodore Nott. He was right on time, Hermione checked her watch to make sure. “Is that the charms essay McGonagall assigned today?” He asked, setting his books down across from her. Hermione didn’t look up but nodded. “Do you mind?”

He reached for her paper and instead of pulling away she let him. She began putting her stuff away as he read it. Hermione held her tongue as she watched him take his quill and scribbled notes. Prat. “It’s the first draft,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. Nott looked up at her for a fraction of a second, giving her a small smile before continuing to read it thoroughly. She frowned, he seemed cheeky.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later, when he finally handed the essay over, that Hermione found the courage to look at him. He was still wearing his uniform, unlike most of the boys, he actually looked put together. His button-up was tucked into his jeans, his sweater was on straight… “I added some notes I thought would be relevant to the topic,” he explained. “But it’s good…for a first draft.” Hermione felt her cheeks flame up at his comment. She knew it was better than good, she could easily turn it in like that and get full marks, but her perfectionist self wouldn’t allow that.

“Thanks…I guess,” she said, after reading over his notes and realizing he had made good notes, better than the ones Harry or Ron had ever given her. They never actually tried, she did most of the work, but that was just how they worked. It was a little sad now that she thought about it. Hermione was, however, thankful he had helped her out, even in the smallest of way.

“No problem,” he said, sitting on the table. He took out a fresh piece of parchment and wrote the word schedule at the top. “Draco had some things to do tonight, but he said he wanted to set up weekly meetings between the Deputies and the Heads to touch base. What do you think?”

Hermione pursed her lips, annoyed that she hadn’t thought of that before Malfoy. She nodded. “I think it’s a good idea…don't tell him that though, I’ll never hear the end of it,” she rolled her eyes. “I just hope he’ll actually show up to them.

He smirked and nodded in agreement. “Everyone was surprised when they made him Head Boy, I don’t even think _he_ saw it coming,” Theo said, writing down the names of every Prefect. “He wasn’t exactly pleased to hear he would have to work with you either though.”

“At least the feeling’s mutual,” she said, giving him a small smile. She stood up and walked over. “You shouldn’t put those two together.” She pointed at the name of a fifth-year Ravenclaw prefect and a sixth year Gryffindor prefect. Theo looked up at her confused. “I saw them together during lunch, they’ll probably find an empty room instead of actually doing rounds.”

He nodded and switched out the names. “You know, when Pansy mentioned you getting the contraceptive potions I thought you would have said no and shut down the bonfire.” She rolled her eyes. Hermione guessed the rumor of her having a broom stuck up her ass was still running around. She didn’t actually care, she just wished people would see she’s not as much of a prude as they make her out to be.

“Well, you’re all adults. I can’t do anything about it,” she said, playing with a string on her cloak. “And well it might actually get everyone to talk to each other. There’s no point in my trying to stop that.”

He nodded. “That and people would think you’re a buzz kill right?” She rolled her eyes. “I get it, I don’t know how much good the bonfire will do, but everyone seems excited to have a carefree, normal evening after classes.”

Hermione couldn’t agree more. It was carefree, maybe a little reckless but some part of her actually liked the idea. All of them just spending time. They hadn’t had a real party in such a long time, it seemed ages ago since they celebrated as a group. She couldn’t remember, Hermione had been more preoccupied with fighting death eaters and trying to help Harry kill Voldemort. Instead of feeling self-pity Hermione pushed it out of her head and focused on the task at hand.

They actually seemed to work well together. In almost under an hour they managed to make the rounds’ schedule. She, unfortunately, had rounds with Malfoy Sunday nights, something she wasn’t looking forward to. Hermione had saved a poor fifth year Gryffindor prefect from Malfoy’s insults so there was some positive that came from her sacrifice. Theo somehow managed to squeeze in Friday and Monday nights. He had given a smirk which she just rolled her eyes at, but couldn’t help but smile when he wasn’t looking. For the other days, she either had Ginny or a fifth-year Ravenclaw. It was a good schedule, no it was a great schedule and no one would have to be out of bed past twelve if they did their rounds correctly. Folding it, she grabbed Madame Prince’s owl she usually borrowed and sent it off to McGonagall. It was only the first day and they had somehow already managed to be done with one of the most important tasks of the week. Rounds wouldn’t start until next week, so she didn’t have to deal with Malfoy for a while.

“You know Theodore, you’re not as bad as the rest of the Slytherins you hang out with,” Hermione said, swinging her book bag over her shoulder.

He snickered. “It’s Theo by the way. Only my father called me Theodore,” he said, following her out of the library. It was dark outside. The curfew for all of the students in the castle was nine, but most of them were already in their common rooms, so their walk back to the accommodations was empty.

“Called?” She asked, her interesting peaking. “You said called? Does he call you something else now?”

Theo grimaced. “No, he’s dead. He was sent to Azkaban over the summer… and well he was older, a lot older than the rest of our classmate’s parents so it didn’t take long before the dementors sucked out the last bit of life in him.”

Hermione frowned. She shouldn’t have asked, she regretted it. It seemed personal. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

He gave her a small smile. “It’s okay Granger. He and I were never close. After my mother died he usually sent me away. I think I reminded him too much of her, so he didn’t like me around.” They walked out of the castle and into the cold night. Hermione wrapped her cloak tighter around her as they walked down the hill.

Hermione was about to say sorry again but stopped herself. He noticed her hesitation but didn’t say anything. “We make a good team don’t we?” Theo asked as they got closer. She could see a little smirk playing at his lips, but she rolled her eyes instead of giving him any satisfaction.

“We do,” Hermione agreed a moment later. “I’m sure if I had to do it with Malfoy, I would have done all the work and he would have taken all the credit.”

“No instead I did all the work and you got all the credit.”

Hermione turned to him, insulted, but stopped herself when she saw his playful smile. “Merlin, I hate Slytherins.”

He chuckled. “No, you don’t. You dislike some of us, which is understandable.”

Hermione nodded. They weren’t going to talk about the war, a lot of people avoided the topic and they weren’t any different. The two finally made it to the small court in between the buildings. “I’ll see you at the bonfire then,” he said, walking backwards towards his door.

“Goodnight,” she nodded, before retreating to her own building. Ginny was waiting for her in the dining area, a sandwich already made and ears ready to hear every not juicy thing that happened with Theo Nott.

* * *

The following days leading up to the bonfire were calm. Everyone seemed to be getting along. Pansy had begun to join Ginny and Hermione in Ginny’s room in the evenings to work on Charms and Transfiguration. Daphne was more reluctant, but they all knew she was more than willing to join their little study group sooner rather than later.

“Her mother is still really headstrong about blood prejudice,” Pansy explained one day. She was looking over Hermione’s charms essay with the added notes Theo had made. “But I think she’ll join any day now.”

Pansy hadn’t been as bad as Hermione thought she would. Once they got over the really snarky and confident person she puts up, neither Ginny nor Hermione had a problem with her. She was actually sweet, even Ginny agreed when the boys asked about her. Every once in a while she would let slip an insult but would apologize. Half-heartedly, Hermione noticed, but some form of apology was better than none. She wouldn’t consider Pansy a friend, yet.

The most dreadful day must have been when Ginny brought up the subject of doing Hermione’s hair for the bonfire. Pansy had immediately jumped up at the opportunity. “Oh my lord, Granger! Yes! Can I help out? I helped Tracey, Blaise’s girlfriend, with her hair, she’s never looked back.”

Apparently whatever Pansy did to Tracey’s hair had been revolutionary and now the poor girl owed Pansy a great deal of happiness. Malfoy continued to avoid Hermione at all costs, which she didn’t mind. In all honesty, if he figured a way to stay away from her all year, the better. She wouldn’t be surprised if he used Theo like an owl to communicate. Hermione didn’t actually mind, the little she had seen from Nott Monday night had proven to be nothing but a pleasant experience. He didn’t tease her maliciously and he seemed almost human compared to the Head Boy.

“He just wanted to get you to smile, I’m sure of it,” Ginny had said Tuesday morning. Hermione had ignored her of course. Ginny and Harry’s relationship however had begun at a slow, steady pace. They weren’t on the couch making out yet, Ginny wasn’t ready for that big of a leap. Most of the time Harry took her to her classes. They sat next to each other at meals and flirted, but nothing more. What Hermione understood was that they weren’t official, but they also weren’t planning on seeing anyone else.

Friday morning, the big day every seventh and eighth year had been waiting for, was filled with excitement. Most of the girls in the accommodations had woken up extra early, ready to start classes and be done with them as soon as possible. They had all, somehow, managed to get into cliques, still house cliques, but hopefully with some booze and music, things would change later in the day. At least that’s what Hermione hoped. If they were risking getting alcohol and other stuff it should at least be worth it.

“So the bonfire starts at around five. I think if we finish our charms draft before one we should have enough time to go get the potions at Hogsmeade,” Ginny said, pulling her red hair up into a high ponytail. Hermione had begun to look forward to Ginny doing her hair. She wasn’t going to admit it to her, nor was she going to get her hopes up, but Hermione wanted to be able to pull her hair up just like Ginny one day without needing safety pins to make sure it didn’t fall apart in half an hour.

Hopefully, with Pansy’s help, dreams would come true later that day. Hermione agreed to meet Ginny at the entrance hall at one. Most of the day was spent on tedious classes, which even Hermione found boring that day. The excitement was in the year and several sixth years had been trying to get some of the seventh years to invite them. In all honesty, Hermione wouldn’t be surprised if one of the Slytherins somehow managed to sneak one in.

After they picked up the potions and hygiene materials, Hermione and Ginny somehow made their way back to their rooms with bags of potions. Almost after arriving there was a line of girls waiting for them. Thankfully, for the most part, the potions were free and everyone was being safe.

“Now it’s your turn,” Ginny said, clapping her hands and forcing Hermione to sit down. As if on cue, Pansy walked in with her arms full of products.

Hermione’s eyes widened. “How much of that are you going to use?” Pansy didn’t answer, instead, she walked to Hermione’s bed and dumped all of the viles and containers.

“Just a few, but I can’t remember which ingredients I used. I brought them all here in case you see something that might…I don’t know…burn your hair off by accident,” Pansy replied, biting her nails. Hermione turned to Ginny, alarmed at the idea that Pansy might destroy her already damaged hair. “Oh calm down, I do this for Tracey every week. You’ll be fine…oh here it is, let’s get that out of the way.”

Hermione frowned as she watched Pansy and Ginny talk things over, determining if they wanted her to be sleek or wavy. They talked for a couple of minutes before Pansy finally nodded and took measurements of each ingredient. Meanwhile, Hermione found herself glaring at her redheaded friend, who just beamed at the idea of Hermione’s hair being ‘fixed.’

“If I wake up tomorrow with no hair, I swear to you, Ginevra Weasley, I will leave you bald for the rest of the year,” Hermione crossed her arms as Pansy approached her with a small vile. “And you! I swear Parkinson, don’t test me.”

“Will you calm down. You’re being so dramatic,” Pansy laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. She added the mixture into her shampoo bottle and put it in her hand. “Go take a shower. Weasley and I will dry your hair once you’ve come out.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at the two girls in front of her. Ginny, she trusted, she sometimes tested that trust, but she had never failed. Pansy, on the other hand, had no experience in trusting Pansy so this could go either of two ways. She could prove herself to be trusted, at least in small things and Hermione would actually considering opening up to her more. If she somehow managed to magically make her hair look better. Or she could burn her hair off and Pansy would spend the next week taunting her about it and Hermione would know it was all a farce.

“Fine.” Hermione took the bottle and climbed into her shower. She applied it and well in all honesty she was ready for the stinging sensation, the burning sensation that would come with her hair falling off. But it didn’t come. Her hair remained the same, if anything it felt softer.

“It didn’t fall off,” Ginny said as she walked out, just as surprised as Hermione felt. Pansy rolled her eyes and sat Hermione down.

“Tracey says she can skip a day or two of showering if she wanted to, but I don’t think your hair could handle not having it for a day, much less two,” she began. Hermione watched as she took out her wand and soft air began coming out of it. Slowly, Pansy and Ginny began blow-drying her hair. “Wait! Wait!” Hermione looked up and saw smiles on both girls’ faces. “This is actually looking great!”

Hermione didn’t want to look at her hair, but when she caught a glimpse of it she couldn’t help herself. It wasn’t different but it was at the same time. The frizz that had pained her, her entire life was gone and instead light curls fell over her shoulders. She couldn’t herself as she brought her hair up and ran her hand through it. Hermione let out a small giggle as she realized her hand hadn’t gotten tangled in a knot. “We didn’t your hair to look completely different. You have beautiful curls, we just wanted to enhance that.” 

“See, I told you I wasn’t going to burn your hair off,” Pansy beamed, looking proud of herself. She began to pull her things together. “I’m going to go get ready. I’ll see you at the bonfire.”

Giving them a small wave, Pansy left. Hermione turned to Ginny. “I can’t believe you guys pulled it off.” Ginny gave her a little smile, one full of pride at their handy work. Hermione hesitated, but asked, “You think you’ll talk to Harry today?”

Ginny took a moment before answering. She shrugged. “I think so… he knows it isn’t going to be easy, but I know you both didn’t mean to hurt me. I get that, it’s just hard. You’ve always been there for him when I wasn’t…so to find out…”

“I truly am sorry Ginny,” Hermione said, grabbing her friend’s hand and pulling her into a hug. “You’ll both figure it out. You love each other too much to let it get in between you.”

“I hope so,” Ginny said and with that, she went through the bathroom and into her room.

Hermione took a moment to lay on her bed. She felt guilty, guilty that in a way she had gotten in between her two best friends. She’d been the one to start the kiss, if she’d never done that, it wouldn’t have happened. The details of the kiss were irrelevant to their partners, Harry swore not to say anything, but she hated to think that if she’d had some self-control nothing would have happened. Harry was too much of a gentleman to let her put the blame solely on herself. “I shouldn’t have kissed you back,” he had said when they finally talked about it. Hermione had agreed. It shouldn’t have happened in the first place. But now they were living with the consequences.

Ginny was forgiving. Still, even after their talk, Hermione knew she was analyzing every interaction she and Harry had. It wasn’t the best thing in the world, but she and Harry figured it was the least she would. The least they both deserved. It might be weeks or months, maybe years before Ginny fully trusted them again.

Deciding that mourning and feeling guilty wasn’t going to solve anything, Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and took out a new pair of muggle jeans she had gotten over the summer. They were black and tight, a little uncomfortable, but with a swish of her wand, she felt the tension relief. The jeans remained the same, but Hermione was more comfortable. She debated between a red jumper, oversized, or a white long sleeve. She decided on the latter if she wore the jumper it wouldn’t promote house unity, red jumper, and all.

“Look at that bum!” Ginny exclaimed as she walked in a green flowered dress. She looked stunning as usual. She had slightly curled the ends of her hair to give it more character. Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand and twirled her. “Mione I didn’t know you had such a nice ass.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at her friend’s reaction. “Ginny!” She watched as the redhead threw her head back, laughing. “You look stunning by the way. Green always looks nice on you.”

“Why thank you,” Ginny said, giving her a small smile.

Together, hand in hand, they made their way down the accommodations. Most of the girls were already at the bonfire they noticed. The rooms were basically empty. After classes, the boys had somehow managed to start a bonfire. The flame was pretty high but Neville, who joined them as they walked over, assured them that it would go down as time went by.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile when she saw a group of boys, mixed houses, encouraging Seamus to drink down an entire bottle of fire whiskey. Blaise Zabini was amongst them. She and Ginny shared a smile before joining Ron and Harry near the bonfire.

In all honesty, Hermione thought she would be more uptight about the entire situation but after two shots of fire whiskey and having a cup of beer shoved into her hand, she relaxed. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw everyone actually mingling and getting along. At some point, she could have sworn seeing Pansy making out with Michael Cornor on the outskirts of the forest.

Lavender and the Patil twins joined them when they took out a blanket and laid it down on the floor. Several other groups followed suit and soon everyone was either laying on each other, talking, or making out. Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny whisper something in Harry’s ear. Slowly they both got up and walked away, away from the prying eyes of everyone around. Hermione turned to Ron, who scoffed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Oh shut up Ronald,” she laughed. “Let them be.” He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. With some encouragement from Ron and the girls, Hermione took a couple- no several more shots of fire whiskey. Hermione’s turn to scoff came when she saw Malfoy and the fifth year girl, Astoria, making out. She guessed she shouldn’t be surprised, he of all people would figure out how to sneak her in.

Lavender and the girls grew bored quicker than most, not enough action or whatever. Hermione frowned as she looked around and saw that everyone was either participating in drinking games or making out. Some of the games were getting more sexual as the night set in, but apparently, that wasn’t good enough for them. Somehow, Hermione thought that maybe the girls just weren’t into that kind of stuff.

Then, only she and Ron remained. At some point, Ron had slid his hand through hers, but Hermione hadn’t realized it. She had become so used to their linked hands over the summer, she didn’t sense the difference. In her brain somewhere though, it told her that it was wrong. She and Ron, it wasn’t going to work so there was no point in suffering anymore. The fire whiskey was making them act that way she justified.

“Hermione?” She had, had her eyes closed for the past couple of minutes, trying to figure out how to pull away. When she opened them she saw Ron above her. Ron and his pretty green eyes and freckles. She couldn’t help her smile as he looked down at her, just as intoxicated as she was.

“We can’t Ron,” she whispered, bringing up her hand and rubbing his cheek. She saw his intentions. She saw the dark look in his eyes, it was the same one he got whenever they slept together. The one he had every time they had locked themselves in his room and tried to forget the war…the losses they had suffered. The ones they knew about and the ones that remained close to their hearts. Even though Ron had not been her first, he had been special. He had been the one she waited for, for years. The one she relied on after all the suffering the war brought on.

He pressed his forehead against her, breathing deeply. Hermione frowned, trying to blink back the tears. She wanted to comfort him, to be there for him, but she couldn’t do it. He had suffered enough and prolonging it would just hurt both of them. Because even though she pulled away, she wanted it just as much as he did. She wanted to feel wanted and loved.

The war had killed them all, slowly and painfully. Even now, when the world was supposed to be better, people still held prejudices, people still mourned their lost ones. The war wasn’t over, their pain would follow them everywhere they went, Hermione just hoped Ron would find comfort in someone beside her. They both deserved better and they knew it. But it had been the two of them the entire summer, mourning, trying to feel something that wasn’t pain and sorrow. It had worked for the most part, but the numbness she felt afterward made her feel even worse.

“I have to go,” she whispered, pulling away and beginning to stand up. Hermione looked at him one more time. He didn’t look mad or sad. He looked relieved. Hermione gave him a small smile before giving him a small kiss on his cheek and walking away.

She noticed Lavender and Patil twins walked back to the bonfire. Maybe they had changed their mind after all. Lavender had given her a weird look. “Hey Lavender,” Hermione said, grabbing her hand as she passed by. She turned the girl around and let the twins know she needed a minute alone with her.

“Do you need anything?” She asked, sweetly.

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at Lavender’s kindness. Her first impressions of her had been wrong, clearly. “Ron.” Lavender looked confused. “He needs someone and I know you two like each other. So you don’t have to worry about me. I just want him to be happy with someone who will love him the way he deserves.”

Lavender looked confused but began to realize what Hermione was saying. “Oh.” Without another word, Hermione walked away from Lavender and hoped the message had been clear.

Hermione was halfway back to the accommodations when she decided to look back. She couldn’t help the frown and tears that blurred her vision when she saw Lavender on Ron’s lap. Just as the frown came… so did her smile. It was the way it supposed to be. She couldn’t be what he needed, she was too messed up for him, she hid it well, but she could never be with him like that.

“You know it’s rude to leave him hot and bothered,” came the voice of the absolute last person Hermione wanted to hear. “Not that I understand how someone like _you_ could manage to get someone hot and bothered.”

Hermione frowned. “Piss of Malfoy.” Like several of their classmates, he had settled for a simple pair of slacks and a button-up. His blond hair was slightly longer than she remembered it being the year before.

“Please, do tell me, Granger. How is it that a girl...like you, has managed to get all the boys in this god awful place to follow you around like puppies,” Malfoy said, walking up to her, his hands in his pockets. Hermione crossed her arms, visibly confused. “Hmph, for the brightest witch of our age, you’re pretty clueless aren’t you.”

“Is there something important you’ve come to tell me or are you so up your ass you don’t realize when someone doesn’t want to talk to you?” Hermione felt dizzy but she somehow managed to stand straight. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself.

Malfoy smirked. “As if I would waste my breath on the likes like you. I just came to say...stay away from Theo. He doesn’t need a muggleborn bitch like you ruining his chances.

Now she was confused. She frowned. Who in the world did he think he was? Ordering her around. “Excuse me?” Hermione exclaimed, still in shock. Not only that but he’d used the word muggleborn instead of mudblood. _He’s drunk_ , Hermione reminded herself. “I’m not some soldier you can order around Malfoy. Why do you care anyway? If you had managed to show up for the Heads meeting we wouldn’t have needed to interact at all. I don’t see you and Ginny hanging out.”

He scoffed. “Something came up,” he argued.

“ _As if_ ,” Hermione said, she wrapped her arms tighter around herself and turned. She turned a little too quickly and she felt the world under her feet spin. Hermione felt his arms holding her up before she realized she was falling. One second she was walking away from the ferret, the next she was standing in his arms, his hands wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

“Couldn't help yourself could you?” He said, smirking down at her. Hermione rolled eyes and pushed him away, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Where are you running to? Somewhere to be? Some poor lad’s heart to break?”

Hermione squirmed in his arms. “Let go of me, Malfoy! Let go before I seriously hurt you.” In reality, his arms were the only thing holding her up, but she wasn’t going to allow the prick to know that.

“You know you aren’t so bad when you’re drunk and dressed decently,” he whispered into her ear as she continued to move around. Hermione frowned, struggling against him. Without warning he let her go and she fell to the ground with a thump.

Hermione glared up at him. “Why do you have to be such a prick all the time? Don’t you have something better to do than waste your time teasing me? Don’t you have some girl to snog instead of making my life a living hell?”

“Not one a particularly enjoy,” Malfoy shrugged, crossing his arms. When she didn’t stand up he realized she physically couldn’t. Hermione was good with her alcohol, muggle alcohol truth be told. She rarely drank with the boys, they on most occasions drank wizarding alcohol. There wasn’t much of a difference, but the wizarding world had a little _pang_ to it that muggles’ didn’t. That _pang_ had Hermione on the floor trying to strategically find a way back to her accommodations without making a complete fool of herself. “Merlin, Granger. Don’t you drink?”

Without warning, he bent down and picked her up. At first, it was just standing her up, but when she went to one side he pulled her in again and threw her over her shoulder, like a literal sack of potatoes.

“Malfoy!” She exclaimed, trying to push him away. He dropped her, only to pick her up bridal style. “Is it so hard for you to let me drunkenly crawl my way back to the accommodations in peace?”

“What, and let the Golden girl get kidnapped because she didn’t know her left from her right? For all I know you could end up drowned in the Black Lake because you thought it was your bed.”

Hermione continued to struggle. “Why do you care so much? Just let me drown.”

He let out a deep sigh. Hermione could make him out barely. The moon above shined down at them as he walked up the small hill. “McGonagall would kill me if she knew I let you walk around drunk,” he responded. He set her down a couple of feet away from the door. “Instead of being so irresponsible how about, you show some pride, Head Girl.”

“You’re one to talk, bringing your little friend to the bonfire. How exactly are you supposed to be a role model to our classmates when you spent your entire sixth year trying to kill the only person who could have prevented the war,” she said, bitterly. Her head was beginning to pulse, the fire whiskey slowly rising up into her mouth.

Malfoy glared at her before bending down next to her. “Why don’t you shut up and stop talking about what you don’t know eh Granger?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “You’re wasted aren’t you?” Slowly Hermione slid down and laid down on the grass. He sat down next to her.

“Won’t you leave me alone?” Hermione exclaimed, she was truly getting fed up now. If he didn’t leave in the next thirty seconds she would start swinging punches. Hopefully, that would make him leave. Merlin, she truly was wasted. She groaned softly, pressing a hand against her forehead. “What is it that you want Malfoy?”

“Nothing in particular, but I did mean what I said about Theo,” he said, pulling at the grass in front of him. Hermione was confused, which he noticed and rolled his eyes at. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Theo fancies you. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

Hermione frowned. “Why would he get hurt?”

Malfoy shook his head. “Wasn’t that little display between you and the Weasel enough. You’ll never reciprocate the same feelings Theo has for you. You’re too stuck on the redhead you seriously don’t notice how half of the boys in our ear are trying to catch your eye.”

“Hmph,” Hermione said, she actually had noticed but had learned quickly how to tune it out. It didn’t take a genius to connect two dots together, not only that but Ginny was consistently whispering into her ear about it.

“So what is it, Granger? Why do they like you so much?” Hermione was surprised at his question. She sat up, he was closer than she realized, but she was too drunk to notice.

“I don’t know,” she answered, honestly. Her answer was a little slurred, but her body was beginning to sink once more. She leaned back on her hands. “I’m just as fucked up like them I guess. I don’t see why they would look at me though, they haven’t before, why the sudden change?” Hermione frowned, she was forgetting something. “Why do you care so much?”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Curiosity.”

Hermione frowned. “Did you get what you wanted then?” She could really feel her body pulsing now. “Have you discovered why every nut case in this castle likes me? Or are you here to gloat that you realized Hermione Granger is just as, if not more, fucked up than everyone.”

“You know what…” he began. He looked at her, his running down her body, and then back to her eyes. “I did.”

“You’re absolutely nauseating,” she said, standing up and somehow making her way to her door. Hermione heard him behind her, she turned. “So what was that? You thought with one look over you would have me what, melting in your arms, begging to be taken by Draco Malfoy? Ha! If you think I am that easy, you are completely wrong!”

Hermione heard him laugh behind her, he continued to follow her. “What do you want me to do? Write poetry and songs?”

“No! I don’t want you to do anything at all!” She said, turning around. “No, wait! How about this? Why don’t leave me alone already and do something with your life.” Hermione crossed her arms as he finished walking up to her, a little too close for comfort. She took a small step back. There was something she wanted to ask though. “Why are you fed up over Theo fancying me?”

Malfoy didn’t say anything. He stood there for a good moment just looking at her. He looked confused, then he looked angry, and then he looked confused again. “Theo is one of the few people I have left in my family. One of the few people I care about and you are not interested in him, not in that way anyway.”

“How can you be so sure?” She said. He wasn’t wrong, sure Theo was attractive, but Hermione hadn’t really thought of him that way. She knew Ginny wanted there to be something, but she wasn’t so sure if it was for Hermione or for her to feel better about her relationship with Harry. Ginny just wanted to make sure Hermione was actually over Harry, not that she had to get over anything. Hermione didn’t have any feelings for him, never had, never would.

“Because he was looking at you all bloody evening and you didn’t look for him at all,” he smirked, triumphantly. Hermione crossed her arms, she hadn’t even noticed.“As I said, stay away from him.”

Hermione could understand in a way why he was being so defensive about it. It was more of a surprise it had nothing to do with her blood status, but because Hermione didn’t reciprocate those feelings. “Look I have rounds with him twice a week, I can’t bloody well ignore him all night.”

“Then change it,” he said sternly.

She let out a deep sigh. “You’re Head Boy, why don’t you do something about it. Not that you should even care. You’re the last person I’m sure he would go to if he wanted a girl to fancy him.” Hermione regretted those words as soon as they came out. Mind you, she muttered them rather than actually said. She was surprised he even heard her.

“Unlike Theo, I wouldn’t waste my time on you,” he sneered.

Hermione let out a laugh. “Didn’t look like it moments ago when you thought I would become some fifth-year girl ready to jump you.” She watched him get bright red and she couldn’t help but smile. “Like I said Malfoy, leave me the fuck alone and stay out of business. Theo is old enough to make big boy choices. It’s not his fault there’s no way in hell someone could ever have any romantic feelings for you, there’s no reason for you to ruin his chances at a normal life.”

Hermione turned around, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. “Malfoy.”

“Granger.” He replied. He sneered at her before relaxing his face expression.

“Hermione?” She heard a voice come from the forest nearby. Slowly Harry and Ginny walked out of the forest hand in hand. She saw Harry become bright red as they all realized how compromising they must have looked like. Hermione had her hands pressed against Malfoy’s chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. If she had seen it, she was sure she would have thrown up all the bile that had been building up all evening.

Hermione’s eyes widened as Malfoy leaned into her ear and whispered, “Trust me, Granger. I’m skillful enough to have someone like _you_ fall in love with me. It would be one of the easiest conquests, not even poor Theo could compete.”

It must have been the fire whiskey. It was the only sane enough reason Hermione could come up with the next morning. It was definitely the fire whiskey. There was no other reason she would do what she did. Hermione pulled away, her lips hovered over his for a fraction of a second. It had been less than a second, but it had felt longer, but instead of doing something so moronic, she had thankfully felt her lips go into a smirk and all she could think to say was, “I’d like to see you try.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long chapter, it's almost 4k, so I hope you enjoy it. It's a bit of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. We do get a bit of Dramione in it, but not too much. The plans I have for this fanfic make me so excited. I do mainly write Dramione, so my other stories are that if you guys want to check it out. You don't have to, just putting it out there that I do have other stories. Thank you all so much for the support. You guys really make me want to keep writing it. 3

**Chapter Four**

Hermione spent the rest of the weekend hiding in her room. She went downstairs to get food, but she decided the best thing to do was not go to the castle. It was enough that Saturday morning, Ginny had been knocking on her door, asking for an explanation. Instead of opening the door and venting to her friend, Hermione had ignored her and focused on her work. That however had not been enough, she was done with her schoolwork by lunch Saturday evening and she was beginning to grow bored.

She was strong though, at least that's what Hermione told herself. She didn't go to the castle at all. Hermione was for the lack of a better word, embarrassed. She couldn't face Malfoy, she couldn't, not after what she had done. It was the most out of character thing she could have done. Not only that but Harry and Ginny had witnessed it and she couldn't face them.

That proved to be right when Harry couldn't look at her straight in the eye Monday morning for breakfast. Thankfully, neither could Malfoy, so she spent most of the day with her head stuck between a book. It was the only thing she could think to do. Ginny had been more or less of the same. At least she had stopped pestering her for answers. Hermione didn't know if it had caused problems between her and Harry, they hadn't been talking and Ginny seemed a bit distant, not that she hadn't been before.

Ron and Lavender were going out as well, so add that stab to the plate of emotions. They looked happy, at least, so something good had come out of the weekend. Because of this, Ron had mostly been oblivious to the awkward silence that fell between the three of them whenever he wasn't paying attention or interacting with them. It continued like that for the entire week.

She had done rounds with Theo Monday night, but they hadn't really talked. Did he know about the Malfoy situation or was he just not interested in talking to her? Hermione didn't know if she should even care if she was honest. Finally Saturday morning, a week after the situation, Ginny came knocking once more at her door, and this time Hermione opened it and welcomed her friend in.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Ginny said, sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed. She was wearing a pair of trousers and a light pink jumper. It was one of her favorite's, a sweater Fred had gifted her before their sixth year when he could finally afford to buy his siblings stuff. "The boys and I were heading to the Burrow for the weekend and we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us."

Hermione gave her friend a small smile but shook her head. "No, it's okay. Don't worry about me, you guys go ahead. I have some Head Girl duties I want to catch up on. Plus, McGonagall wanted to talk to me later today and I've agreed to meet up with her."

Ginny's lips formed a small 'o' before she stood up. "Okay, then…" she awkwardly stood in the room. Hermione didn't know what to do. "So…"

"It was nothing Ginny," Hermione reassured the redhead. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I was drunk and you know how Malfoy can get under my skin."

Ginny frowned. "Okay." She didn't leave, instead, she walked over to her wardrobe and leaned against it. "I think…I think Harry might have feelings for you. You should have seen him Friday when you went to bed. He was livid about the entire situation."

Hermione furrowed her brows, she shook her head, confused. "I don't think that's it Gin. You know he and Malfoy have never had the best relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if _Neville_ had a stroke if he found out if I'm honest."

Ginny nodded. "You're probably right. He's just been distant and well I thought-"

"You thought wrong Gin. Even if he did, I don't have feelings for him, so nothing would ever happen. I wholeheartedly believe he has feelings only for you, Ginny. Try not to let his immature reactions get into your head," Hermione walked over to Ginny and hugged, trying to soothe her down before heading home. "Now try to enjoy your weekend, don't think about it, and spend time with Harry. He needs someone like you to ground him."

Ginny gave her one last smile and nod before walking out of Hermione's room and into hers. Hermione shook her head, frowning in the mirror. She hadn't used Pansy's shampoo remedy for her hair all week and it seemed to have made her natural frizz worse. She would have to start using it if she wanted to look like she at least combed her hair.

Right before dinner, Hermione sat down at her desk and wrote a letter to Harry. She called him childish and irresponsible. To begin with, it was none of his business who she decided to go out with but reassured him that there was nothing between her and Malfoy. She shuddered at the thought. Hermione proceeded to tell him about the little conversation she and Ginny had and insisted he talk to her about his feelings and reassure her. Ginny had always been confident, but after the war, she'd lost some of her sass and confidence. It was sad to see, but Hermione knew with time she would become the bubbly, bright person she had been before.

Finally deciding it was time to face her fears and go alone to the Great Hall, Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed over. Neville had stayed as well and she joined him for dinner. He'd been going through some stuff as well. His grandmother had died over the summer, which she hadn't known, but his grandmother had been happy when she left knowing her grandson was safe. Neville was still sad, but also happy she had lived a fulfilling life.

"Have you decided what you want to do once we graduate?" Hermione asked as she ate some of her mashed potatoes. At this, Neville's face brightened up and she couldn't help but smile, excited to hear what he was about to say.

Neville cleared his voice. "Actually McGonagall and I talked in the morning about that. Professor Sprout wants to retire and well she knows how good and excited I am about Herbology so she's asked me if I wanted to take an internship next year under Professor Sprout. Train and take her spot the following year."

Hermione grasped Neville's arm. "Neville that's amazing news!" She knew he would excel as a professor. He did seem a little young to be a professor, but then again, nothing was set in stone and if being a professor made Neville happy, no one could say anything about it. He was finding his own way in life.

Throughout the conversation, she had noticed an eighth year Hufflepuff was trying to look at them from across the hall. She was rather pretty, Hermione determined as she examined her. She had sleek blond hair and nice round, chocolate brown eyes. She had been looking at Neville, Hermione realized. "You know Hannah Abbott?" She asked, randomly remembering the girl's name.

Neville looked at her confused. He shook his head. "She's an eighth year Hufflepuff. She's really nice. I think her parents died during the Battle…she needs a friend, but she isn't opening up to anyone," she frowned. It was true, she wasn't lying. Hannah, from what she had heard from Ginny, was shy and didn't open up to too many people. "Do you mind checking up on her every once in a while? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't worried."

After being reassured that Neville would indeed talk to Hannah, Hermione decided it was time to head over to McGonagall's office. She walked over in no rush, she knew the headmistress usually ate dinner early on the weekends so she would be going over Ministry documents at the time.

"Ah Miss Granger, I've been expecting you," McGonagall said, setting down the papers in her hand and taking her glasses off. "Please sit, we have to wait for one more person to- oh never mind. Mr. Malfoy please, sit down next to Miss Granger."

Hermione's blood ran cold as she turned around to watch the slimy git strut his way over to where she was. It had been over a week since their little display and they hadn't acknowledged each other. They'd been doing an amazing job at avoiding each other's presence... McGonagall just had to step in and ruin it all.

Malfoy didn't look up at her as he walked over, hands in his pockets. She couldn't say she was relieved, but she had expected some reaction. McGonagall didn't see her expression, instead of keeping the same annoyed, stern face, she relaxed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I think we should jump into business right away," the headmistress said. She took out two folders and handed it to them. Hermione could tell McGonagall looked pressed about something. "I have the unfortunate job to tell you that the ministry has asked for the immediate removal of Mr. Malfoy's presence on campus." Hermione's neck immediately snapped to Malfoy, but unlike her, he didn't seem surprised.

"What? But that isn't allowed," Hermione began. "They can't do that."

McGonagall frowned. "No, they can't. In order for them to do that, they need to have real proof that he is a danger to the students here at Hogwarts. Thankfully with some conditions and terms, I have figured out a way to let Mr. Malfoy remain at school."

Hermione sat back, patiently waiting for the headmistress's answer. She turned to look at Malfoy, once more, but he seemed disinterested. He didn't seem to care whether he stayed or not and that made her even angrier. Malfoy should at least have some feelings about the Ministry deciding where he can and can't be. If it were Hermione she would be writing to the Ministry already, trying to fight them off. Instead, he was sitting back on the chair, one of his legs crossed over the other, slouching.

"Well, headmistress? What conditions did they put?" Hermione didn't know why she was so interested. It might just be that it seemed completely unreasonable for them to take him out when they had been the ones to set up the conditions for his release. Azkaban or Hogwarts. He had chosen Hogwarts, so why were they making it harder for him all of a sudden, not that he didn't deserve it.

McGonagall exchanged a look between Hermione and Malfoy before resting her hands on her table. "Mr. Malfoy is not and will continue to not be allowed to exit the premises until someone has cleared him. Who was going to clear him to exit the grounds had not been decided, but after discussing we think you Miss Granger might be the best choice."

"Me?"

"Her?"

Malfoy sneered at her, crossing his arms and leaning back again. He did not look happy, and Hermione couldn't help but express the same emotion.

McGonagall gave them a small, knowing smile. "Yes, the Ministry believes that with Miss Granger, being awarded a First Class Order of Merlin, she has enough authority and trust within the Ministry to decide when Mr. Malfoy is to be…trusted let's say. Not only that but you're both Heads so you must be seeing a lot of each other…"

Malfoy grumbled something under his breath, which neither witch could make out. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. It was absolute madness. She could see their logic behind it, but also didn't make sense. They hated each other. Absolutely hated each, calling each other names and fighting a war against each other, kind of hatred. Hermione frowned, they must have known there would be a bias, but then that's what they wanted wasn't it? To not let Malfoy out of their sights, she shook her head. Meeting McGonagall's look she knew that, that was exactly the Ministry's plan. Bugger.

"Is that all then?" Malfoy said, standing up.

"Yes that is all," McGonagall frowned.

Hermione watched as Malfoy left without another word, confused why he wasn't making a bigger deal out of it. His usual spoiled pureblood brat self would have been jumping at the opportunity to do something malicious towards her to get her out of the deal, but instead, he looked defeated, like he didn't care.

"He is defeated Miss Granger," McGonagall said, reading her mind. "The only reason he took the plea deal to come back to Hogwarts was for his mother. They lost Lucius and I think he believed his mother couldn't take another loss so he did what he had to for her."

Hermione frowned. It made sense. She knew Malfoy was mentally brilliant, he was the only one she could spar with and be intellectually challenged. No one could ever make her say that out loud, but she acknowledged it in her head. He might have been arrogant, but at least he had some truth behind it. But he had never liked Hogwarts, not really. It made sense why he would risk his chances in Azkaban, maybe even some sense of guilt might have attracted that decision over Hogwarts, but his mother had been the last factor he had taken into consideration.

"I'll be as unbiased as I can Headmistress. He and I have never gotten along well, but I believe it is unfair what the ministry is doing," Hermione said distastefully. It left a rancid taste in her mouth thinking of all the people who had voted on this. It was cruel, even for them.

"That's why I requested you Miss Granger. You've always had a kind heart and a clear mind."

* * *

Ginny and the boys returned Sunday afternoon and instead of hiding the meeting between McGonagall, Malfoy, and herself, she told them. They were still her best friends even if some things had come in between them the last couple of weeks. They had been just as shocked as she had been when she told them. Ron didn't look particularly troubled by it, but Harry and Ginny thought it to be unfair as well.

"I hate the git, but it's wrong of the Ministry to do that," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder and Hermione couldn't help but exchange a look with Ron. He gave her a small nod, which only brightened Hermione's smile even more. They fixed things…again.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked. She looked at Ron for a second, but Hermione shook her head warning her not to say anything.

Hermione shrugged. "Like I told McGonagall. I'm going to be as unbiased as possible. He'll always be a right git, but it's unfair. I'm going to be as open-minded as I can be with the whole situation."

Her friends nodded, agreeing. "Hopefully there is some regret in that slimy ferret's heart. After everything, that's the least his cold, dead heart could feel." Harry didn't look pleased about any of to, but he wasn't completely wrong. If he hadn't thought that there was something worth saving during the Trials, he wouldn't have said anything to the Ministry. Malfoy could be in Azkaban right now, rotting away with his mother in the cell next to him.

"Shit," Hermione said, looking at the clock above their heads. It was close to ten. "I have rounds to do tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow morning?" All three of her friends nodded. She quickly went to her bedroom and grabbed her cloak. Only Ginny knew she had rounds with Malfoy, but thankfully she hadn't mentioned it.

Malfoy was waiting for her at the entrance of the castle, he was kicking the pebbles at his feet, almost daydreaming and not focusing on the actual pebbles. "Malfoy," she greeted him as she made a stop in front of him. He didn't say anything, instead, he rolled his eyes and began to make his way down a hall.

Hermione was completely fine with that. She was used to it already, Theo had been almost the same, less rude, but just as quiet. They had managed to put a great deal of space in between them. As the moon rose higher, the temperature began to drop and soon Hermione was wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.

She looked around, not having been paying attention to the last few turns they had taken. Hermione had been more worried about casting a heating charm to make sure none of her toes fell off. "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, stopping at the top of a staircase that led to the Slytherin dungeons.

He didn't stop at her convenience. Instead, he continued to make his way down, not bothering to look if she followed him or not. Hermione stood there for a moment, she didn't know where he would exit, and honestly, she didn't know how much of a maze the dungeons were. She could easily get lost, so she made the revolting decision of following him. Hermione kept her distance, thankfully. She stood several feet back as she saw Astoria waiting for him at the end of one of the halls, she gave him a small, shy smile as he approached.

With some leaning against the wall, Hermione managed to keep her dinner down as she watched him lean into a kiss. It was soft, not the same power-hungry ones she had seen at the bonfire. Hermione turned her back, feeling like the moment was private.

She spent the next couple of minutes trying to cast heating charms on her cloak, but they wouldn't stick to the material. Hermione felt like a total idiot, she'd have to check the charm again to make sure if she wasn't casting it wrong, not likely, but still. She rubbed her hands together to create some heat.

Hermione only turned when she heard footsteps approaching her. She could see her breath escape her mouth, it was bloody cold. _You're under the Black Lake_ , she reminded herself. It was bound to be some of the coldest areas in the castle. Malfoy approached her and without even a glance at her, he brushed past her, not even acknowledging her.

"You're welcome," she muttered to the back as his head, glaring holes into it.

"Please, you had no choice. It was either wait or get lost down here," he muttered back. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. There was no point in trying to start anything with him. She just wanted to get rounds over and she wouldn't have to see him for another week.

The chattering and shaking of her teeth echoed through the halls as they finished Hufflepuff section and began making their way back to their accommodations. "Can you get your teeth to stop making so much noise," he said, waiting for her at the end of the hall. He looked annoyed, but Hermione reflected the same annoyance as she joined him and they walked out of the castle.

"Maybe if you hadn't dragged me down to the Slytherin dungeons I wouldn't be freezing my ass off right now," Hermione frowned, she pulled her cloak tighter around her body, but it wasn't enough. She shivered as a breeze hit them the moment they walked out. "Merlin."

Her hand had just reached her wand when she realized what had happened. There had been a moment of darkness where she was unaware, but she soon realized what it was. Malfoy had wrapped his own cloak around her, unlike Hermione's, his actually had heating charms which worked.

"If you get a cold your friends are going to think I hexed you and then there really goes my chances of leaving this bloody castle the entire year," he said, sneering at her confused expression. "Don't let that fur ball you call a brain overthink it."

Hermione couldn't help but scoff. "Wouldn't dream of it…but thanks either way." It seemed like a decent response, Hermione thought. They didn't talk for the remainder of their walk to the accommodations. Hermione was surprised to not have smelt any cologne at all, instead, there was a natural smell of mint and pine trees, which she found actually suited Malfoy in a weird way.

Soon enough she was warm and was about to take the cloak off when she saw Malfoy was already halfway towards his building. She frowned, she would have to give it to him at some point. Instead of worrying about it, she felt her head getting heavier so she walked to her bedroom without saying a word to some of the girls in the living space. She was too tired to take either of her cloaks off so she, half asleep, climbed into bed and fell asleep, the smell of mint and pine trees engulfing her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any support is welcome. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken a while to write this chapter, I don't know why. I actually quite enjoyed it and it made me think of what the future of this story is and I'm very excited. I have a lot of ideas and I hope to get to them sooner rather than later. Again, thank you all for all the reviews and support, it really means a lot to me to see that so many of you are interested in it. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Five

Monday morning had been fine. Hermione woke up, took a shower, and made her way to the Great Hall. She decided to leave Malfoy's cloak in her dorm and return it to him later that day. It would be weird if she gave it to him in front of everyone. Harry and Ron would have a fit right there and then and to be completely honest Hermione had stopped being in the mood to deal with their tantrums a long time ago.

"We have potions today," Ron perked up. Everyone looked at him confused. "We're working in groups and knowing Slughorn he'll want to follow McGonagall and force us to work in a 'mixed environment'." Every eighth year at their table grumbled, even Hermione.

"Since when does Hermione Granger groan at the mention of house unity," Harry teased, kicking her under the table. Hermione frowned.

"I'm just not in the mood today," she muttered, poking her toast with her finger. She wasn't, she'd woken up with a looming cloud over her head. "Rounds were brutal last night. It was cold and I swear I feel a fever coming on." Hermione wasn't entirely lying, rounds had been brutal. The fever was a lie, but if she didn't make an excuse she would seem to be against house unity. The Head Girl couldn't afford to be against house unity.

They all went to Charms in the morning, which had been much more productive than everyone thought it would be. Everyone had separated into groups of three, Flitwick had stressed the importance of house unity, so last minute Theo had been stuck into the pair that consisted of Ginny and Hermione.

"Haven't seen you around a lot," Ginny commented, sitting on the desk. Instead of saying something, like she normally would, Hermione just frowned at her friend and held her tongue. "Here I thought, since you were Deputy Head, we would see more of each other. But it seems you Slytherins are scarce. Afraid of a couple of Gryffindors?"

"Please," Theo scoffed, dropping his book bag on the chair next to him. He avoided Hermione's eyes as he sat down, which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny. "I think we can handle a couple of Gryffindors. We have the last couple of years, this year shouldn't be any different."

Theo and Ginny continued to tease each other for the rest of the hour. They managed to work on some of the charms Flitwick had assigned, but for the most part, Hermione stayed out of the conversation, even when Theo finally decided to include her. Really, she was trying to figure out a way to give Malfoy his cloak back before he embarrassed her in front of everyone. She wouldn't be surprised if he took the opportunity.

Ginny at one point put a hand on her shoulder and Hermione jumped back. "Woah calm down…are you good?" Ginny asked. She hadn't noticed when her hand had gone to her wand, her fingers were wrapped around it tightly. They had been waiting for class to end, when she found herself daydreaming- no not daydreaming. Remembering.

"Yes," Hermione forced her smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

A loud bell rang throughout the room signaling the end of class. Hermione got up and went outside, she waited for her friends, trying to center herself before facing them. She was an idiot, she knew Ginny would tell the boys immediately what had happened, but she put up her walls. Hermione was fine.

"Do you think Slughorn will actually make us work in pairs today?" Hermione asked, cheerfully. This earned a worried look from her friends. They were confused, she could tell. Ginny frowned, knowing exactly what she was doing.

They walked into class and settled down, obviously grouped in their houses. Everyone still refused to mingle outside of their own, which was understandable. It was only the second week and well the only true house unity any of them had seen had been when they were intoxicated. Hermione hoped something would change in the course of the year, hopefully by the end they wouldn't care as much about who they were sat next to.

Slughorn jumped right into the class. It was a longer class than usual, a little over two hours. They had lunch after which sounded just about right to everyone in the room. Most of the students found themselves drifting off into their imaginations as their professor went into great detail about the elixir they would perform.

"Very well get into pairs now- ah Mr. Weasley you cannot work on it with Ms. Granger. House unity, ladies and gentlemen, house unity!" Hermione gave Ron a frown before looking around to see who was left. She saw Malfoy and Theo towards the back and groaned internally as she found herself making her way towards them.

"Come to ask for my expertise Granger?" Malfoy smirked as he saw her walk over. She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to hear any of his cockiness. Even if he could pull the whole cloak thing, she didn't think he would bring it up at all during class. It would be far too embarrassing and out of the normal for both of them considering their pasts.

"Actually I came to ask Theo," Hermione asked, shyly. Both boys did a double-take before Malfoy turned to Theo. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione, of course, he'd already told her to stay away from Theo, but she couldn't have cared less. She was his only hope of getting out of the castle before their graduation. He would have to deal with her bullshit if she had to deal with his.

Hermione bit her lip, nervously, waiting for Theo to reject her and Malfoy to start teasing her because of it. It wasn't a complete surprise when Theo looked over at Malfoy for his opinion, which he obviously made clear he wasn't happy with.

Theo turned back to Hermione and put on a smirk. Of course, he would say- "I'd love to Granger," he said. She gave him a bright smile, surprised. Hermione turning to see Malfoy sneering at her.

"Ah Miss Granger, what a wonderful idea!" Exclaimed Slughorn coming from behind her. He put his hand down on Hermione's shoulder, encouragingly. "It's good to see the Head Boy and Head Girl working together. Mr. Nott, Miss Brown still needs a partner."

"Oh, Professor, you must be-" Hermione began, but was cut off.

"That's right Nott. You should go over with Miss Brown, I'm sure she'll need help with today's elixir," Malfoy jumped in, putting a supportive hand on Theo. Hermione frowned at him, distastefully. If she could throttle him right then and there she would, even if it meant being sent to Azkaban.

Theo gave her an apologetic smile as he meekly made his way to the front of the class where Lavender looked completely clueless. Slughorn pushed Hermione to the other side of the workspace, next to Malfoy. She couldn't help but stare holes through his skull as he made his way, cheerfully, to the front of the class.

"Seriously Granger…" came the Malfoy's drawling voice. "Can you get any more desperate?"

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, quietly not wanting to grab anyone's attention. Hermione turned to him, she could see a Ravenclaw seventh year look at them through the corner of his eye. "Desperate? You wish Malfoy. Your oversized ego was just wounded I didn't come to ask _you_ for help."

Malfoy gave her a small smirk. "And why exactly would I expect you to ask me for help. Last I knew you gave two flying rats what happens to me."

"Merlin," Hermione said shaking her head as she turned to her book and slammed it open. They got a few stares, but Hermione just looked down at her textbook.

_Elixir to Induce Euphoria_

_Ingredients:_

_\- peppermint sprigs_

_\- wormwood_

_\- shrivelfig_

_\- porcupline quills_

_\- castor beans_

It seemed easy enough. Hermione turned to go get the ingredients for the elixir, but when she looked up she saw that Malfoy was already on his way to the little ingredients room in the back. Instead of waiting around, Hermione began to get the cauldron ready.

"Hey Granger," Hermione looked up to see Nott making his way over to her. Lavender walked past him to the ingredients room, clearly pressed her partner hadn't meant to go get them himself.

"Theo," she smiled as he stopped in front of her. She looked down at her hands. "I really am sorry about that…I should have been more clear with Professor Slughorn about who I wanted to work with."

Theo chuckled. His smile was nice, Hermione realized. It reached his eyes which were just as she remembered, a dazzling shade of blue. He was quite handsome and she could see why Ginny was so adamant about her and Theo working more together. He didn't seem to care about her blood status which was always nice, especially from a Slytherin.

"Don't worry about it. Draco's been more than clear about our…friendship," he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Hermione nodded. "Agreed. Why does he care so much anyway?"

"Believe it or not Granger, he actually cares about people around him. He doesn't know you so he's putting up walls around everyone. I'm surprised Pansy has managed to stay acquaintances with you and Weasley so long."

Her eyebrows shot up. She didn't know Malfoy had tried to have Pansy distance herself from them. "Well Pansy seems stubborn, I'm sure some words from Malfoy wouldn't affect her."

Theo nodded in agreement. "Pansy is strong-willed."

"Off you go Nott, no need to distract my potions buddy more than she'll already be with my presence," Malfoy said, returning with the ingredients in his hands. He gave Theo a playful smirk, which Hermione saw Theo didn't seem care. Instead, he pushed Malfoy playfully before turning to Hermione.

"Friday. Three Broomsticks?" Hermione looked at him quizzically before giving him a short nod. For asking out, it had been better than what Ron had managed in the last six years. Theo winked at Malfoy before walking back to his workplace where Lavender was already struggling.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Theo," Malfoy muttered, angrily under his breath as his friend retreated.

Hermione rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "Honestly Malfoy. Don't you have other, more productive things to do than worry what your friend and I are up to?" She began throwing the peppermint, taking a second between each leaf. She stopped once the potion turned red.

Hermione reached for the shrivel fig, but Malfoy was already there adding it. She made sure he was doing it correctly before sitting down at her chair.

"Like what exactly?" The potion turned turquoise. Malfoy stopped adding the shrivel fig but continued stirring as the instructions had said. She frowned, he seemed to know what he was doing, which would only boost his ego if they finished it on time and correctly.

Hermione looked up at him. It was a genuine question. He looked hesitant to ask, but Hermione was interested to see what he would do. "I don't know Malfoy. Focus on your life. Figure out what _you want_ to do once you get out of here. I know you would much prefer to be anywhere else but here…try to make the most of it while you're are."

He scoffed at her answer. At least she had tried. "Oh _definitely_ ," he began sarcastically. "Should I go down on my knees and beg you to tell the ministry to let out next? Not likely Granger."

"Well, I had to try. What are you planning on doing when you leave anyway? Going to take over your father's company and live off your fortune till the end of the days alone?"

Hermione thought she would have hit a nerve, but as he continued to stir she saw a smirk spread across his face. "Perhaps," he shrugged. The potion finally turned blue and he sat back as they waited for it to simmer and turn yellow. If Hermione was correct, they had a while before it turned the color the potion needed to be for the next step.

She looked around to see people were still trying to get the cauldron ready for the ingredients. Ron had been paired with Daphne who looked just about ready to rip his head off, which she couldn't entirely blame on the girl. If Hermione had been in her place, she knew she would have felt the same rising anger. At least Malfoy knew what he was doing.

"What is your plan, Granger?" Hermione looked up confused. Malfoy was looking at Theo and Lavender argue quietly at their workspace. "Plan to play around with Theo for a few days, maybe weeks, and then what? Toss him aside like the Weasel?"

She was tired. She genuinely was tired and not in the mood to fall into Malfoy's game, but he was talking like he knew what was going on in her life and it was pissing her off. "You don't know what happened between Ron and me so why don't you shut the hell up and focus on your life instead of trying to ruin everyone's time here at Hogwarts," she bit through her teeth.

He had the audacity to smirk. "Hit a nerve did I? What did Weasel do to make you not like him? Was he not good in the sack is that it? Or where you no good?"

Hermione glared at him. "Malfoy I'm telling you now. Stay. Out. Of. It."

They stood there for several seconds, glaring into each other's eye. Either one of them should have thought to look away, but they just kept glaring. Hermione could feel her cheeks becoming a light shade of pink and before she knew it she had turned to see that the potion was yellow. In a less graceful way, she began to add porcupline quills to the potion. She stopped once it turned blue again.

"Why do you always have to be such a prude," he muttered as he stirred the potion and it became purple. He proceeded to add the seven castor beans the instructions instructed to do. He sat back down as they waited for their potion to turn brown.

"I'm not a prude, I'm just not fond of you. Unfortunately, I'm stuck having to communicate with you all year so I'm just trying to survive it all," she sat in her chair, crossing her arms. Everyone was now finally adding ingredients to their cauldron, which Hermione could see what bothering Slughorn. It was supposed to be an advanced class, but many of them had lost practice in the past year.

Malfoy snickered. "And here I thought we were going to be best friends."

Hermione couldn't help a small smile, which she hid as he looked over at her. "Why don't you go to the meetings? Theo doesn't seem to care about going, but why is he going when you're the Head Boy."

He frowned. "I have far more important things to do."

It was her turn to frown. "Okay, but even if that was true, you're the Head Boy Malfoy. I know you give your ideas to Theo, why are you letting him take all the credit?"

He turned to her, angry. "Would you seriously consider anything I had to say if I went to the meetings?" No. It was the simplest answer. She couldn't trust him and in all honestly, she didn't understand how McGonagall could let him back. Mrs. Weasley might have been right about him not having a choice and him only being a boy. But she didn't see a boy in front of her, she saw a man. A man who has made it his life's mission to make her miserable even now, a man who has made mistake after mistake and hasn't righted any wrongs. He saw the answer in her eyes. "Like I was saying, there's no point in me going to them."

Hermione let out a sigh. "You don't make things easier, Malfoy…I'm sure you are a decent enough person who just made mistakes, but you don't let people see who you really are."

He added more shrivelfig, turning the potion pink. The potion simmered for a few minutes turning orange, Hermione grabbed the last ingredient; wormwood. If they had done it right, it would turn yellow. Slowly she dropped the wormwoods into the cauldron and watched as their elixir turned yellow. She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face. Hermione turned to see the same triumphant smile on the git.

He turned his entire body towards her, hiding his face from the entire class. "I'm not good at…being friends Granger. It's the only way I know how to…just don't hurt Theo, he's had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime."

Hermione frowned at his words. She was more confused than when they had first touched the topic. He'd been nice and in a weird way understanding. Before she could respond Slughorn had come over and exclaimed they had perfected the potion and were free to go. He gave them each a pass to leave class an hour early. Harry and Ron looked disappointed to not be joining her, but she reassured them she would meet them outside the Great Hall for lunch once class was over.

Hermione walked out of the class, too preoccupied looking for her Transfiguration notebook to notice the person waiting for her outside. She crashed into Malfoy and almost fell back, but he steadied her, his hand on her arm.

"Don't you ever look at where you're going," he sneered, clearly troubled by their incident.

Her head became increasingly hot as she processed his words. "Do you have to stand in the middle of the empty hallway for no reason?"

Hermione pulled away from him. "How about-"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking away from him. There was no need for her to even entertain the argument. In the end, they wouldn't solve anything so what was the point? Before she could get far enough, Malfoy grabbed her arm again, stopping her.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you?" Malfoy called out. Hermione pulled away from him, giving him one of those deathly scares Ron and Harry were so afraid of. She almost smirked when she saw the same fear in his eyes. _Boys_.

"What exactly do you want Malfoy? Why were you just waiting around? You could have been at the accommodations by now?"

He frowned. "I just wanted my cloak back and in case you have forgotten you have it-"

"Because you gave out it to me!"

"You could have gotten a cold and they would have accused me of cursing you. I'm sorry for showing self-preservation by giving you a bloody cloak, if I knew it would have caused so much petty drama I would have let your ass freeze to death."

Hermione took a deep breath before finally looking up at him. "Fine but you're coming with me."

Silently they walked through the halls of the castle. They didn't even so much as look at each other as they made their way to the accommodations. Hermione knew she had to be unbiased about the whole Ministry thing, but he was making it harder for her to actually even think about giving him the weekends out of the grounds. He was an absolute prat and showed little to no respect towards her. Malfoy had been, in some cases, decent enough, but it wasn't enough to erase everything else.

"You need to start going to the meetings for the Heads," Hermione stated as they walked down the hill. He turned to her confused. She let out a small sigh, just as confused as he was. "It's clear that we don't get along, but I don't think that should get in the way of me judging whether you should have some of the benefits the rest of us do. Like weekends off the grounds. If you start going to the meetings and actually participate and have input I could be open to talking to the Ministry."

He didn't say anything as they walked up to the girl's accommodations. Hermione didn't have to ask if he wanted to go in, he had just followed and didn't hesitate. She saw him looking around at the surprisingly neat and well-kept living room. By the look on his face, Hermione could only imagine what the boy's accommodations looked like.

Swinging the door to her dorm opened Hermione looked around, frowning. It didn't look like anyone lived in it, except for the piles of books on the desk. Everything else was put away or looked untouched. It was almost empty…" You can come in," Hermione said, watching him stand in her doorway awkwardly. He hesitated but walked in. "I know I put here somewhere." Hermione walked to her wardrobe and moved her hangers around until she found the cloak, she had hung it up first thing in the morning when she woke up. The only reason she knew it was his was because it had dark green lining inside of it, which was well…very Slytherin of him.

Hermione took it off the hanger and handed it to him. Malfoy took it and just stood there. Was he expecting a thank you or? They both looked around awkwardly for a moment before Malfoy decided to turn and leave her room.

"Hey, Malfoy!" She called out. He was already going down the stairs. He stopped where he was and turned to look at her. "You really need to stop being such a prat about everything."

He didn't insult her back. He could have, it was right there in front of him. Instead, he gave her a small smirk, that irritating smirk Hermione hated before giving her a short nod and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What house did Pottermore sort you into? Do you think that house suits you?
> 
> I'm in Slytherin and I think I definitely have a lot of qualities of a Slytherin so I am here for it. I've been one for a few years now, I used to make myself get Ravenclaw before. My cousin used to say I was faking it cause I wouldn't admit it to myself. I think she might have been on to something.
> 
> \- Might start asking questions? I don't know. I'm just genuinely curious about this.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated. I have been drowned in quizzes and exams and projects for school, so it's taken a while. I have been writing though, in between whenever I've had a bit of free time so I have two more chapters lined up to be posted. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm introducing Draco's pov because why not. I thought about doing it earlier, but I think this is a good place to start.

Chapter Six

For the second time in his life, Draco Malfoy found himself confused. Theo, someone who had tried to help him during the worst year of his life was trying to get under that mudb- _Don’t use that derogatory term_ , his mother’s word’s echoed through his head as he scratched something off his charm’s essay. He was trying to get under that muggleborn’s skirt. It seemed like every bloke within a ten-mile radius seemed to want to get to know the infamous Hermione Granger.

He couldn’t see the appeal, not to the extent where some kids would outright gawk at her during class. In one way, Draco was angered at her obliviousness to the entire thing. Her head seemed to be up in the sky half of the time as she looked into the empty space before her. Most of her close friends, like Scarhead and King Weasel, seemed to notice but didn’t do anything about it.

Now his best mate was one of those desperate idiots running after her. To give him some credit though, Theo seemed to have at least captured her attention above all others. Draco knew that even Weasley seemed to be disturbed at the idea of the muggle-born witch and his Slytherin mate going to The Three Broomsticks Friday evening.

Draco had tried to ignore the goofy smile his friend had plastered across his face Monday night after rounding with the witch. He’d scoffed when he had heard him throw himself on the bed. Theo, unlike him, was a hopeless romantic. Draco could at least say, his intentions, unlike others, were pure. He wouldn’t harm her, but he couldn’t say the same about her.

Weasley had looked like someone had crucioed when he’d seen Theo walk up to her the first time they ever interacted in the Great Hall. It hadn’t helped when they almost kissed at the bonfire that first Friday night. He’d known then that whatever those two had wasn’t completely over. His greatest surprise came when the redhead had Lavender Brown on his arm again and she didn’t seem to completely care. He’d seen the frown creep up her face sometimes during class, but she hid her emotions well. It was confusing.

Draco Malfoy didn’t do romantic displays of love, not the way he knew Theo was planning to do Saturday morning after their date. No, he didn’t pursue, _women pursued him_. It had always been that way, whether it be for sex or for the chance to say they had been another name amongst dozens of women in his bed. Draco Malfoy did not do romance.

Theo Nott, on the other hand, he had feelings and a beating heart. That however had not stopped Draco from talking to the witch that night at the bonfire. He loved his friend, the man he considered his brother at times, but he wanted to see what the whole fuzz was about with the bushy-haired freak. She hadn’t been that though, there was no bushy hair to be found. Instead, she had soft curls that framed her face and made her look at least pretty in the eyes of Draco Malfoy. She’d been drunk, which Draco hadn’t found surprising. Hermione Granger had grown up in the muggle world, where the effects of fire whiskey were nowhere to be found.

He’d been close to her and with all his might he had tried to not find her pretty, or even interesting in any remote way. But then he’d teased her and she had stood up for herself. Unlike other girls in his life, who would lay down and take his insults, she never did it. Never had and he hoped she never would. That made her attractive, it was also one of the reasons why Daphne and Pansy had managed to still be friends with him. Sometimes even more, but ever since he had received the dark mark, he had stayed away from them. They were just friends now.

“You boys really need to clean up after yourselves,” came the voice of none other than Pansy Parkinson. It was Friday evening which was dead. Most of the students their age were heading home or off to who knew where for the weekend. Unfortunately, for Draco, he had no such privilege and would instead spend his weekend either locked up in his dorm or out in the quidditch field flying around. His freedom relied on the witch his best mate was now going out with.

“Hello Pansy,” Draco acknowledged as his friend walked in. She wore wizarding robes, dark blue ones, signaling she would be going home to her father’s manor where her mother spent the remaining of her house arrest in.

Like many women who had not taken the mark, but were wives to convicted death eaters they had been sentenced to spend the next twenty years in house arrest. Draco’s mother, Narcissa Malfoy- now Black, had been one of those women. He was locked in Hogwarts, she was locked at Malfoy Manor. Hopefully, with some convincing, she would go off to a different property that belongs to the Black Family. Unlike Draco, she had reverted to her maiden name. The ministry had offered him the same opportunity, but he refused. He had long accepted his mistakes and decided to live with them. His inheritance waiting at Gringotts when he graduated Hogwarts helped too.

“Any plans?” She asked, lying down next to him on his bed. Draco didn’t shift from his position. Pansy had been more than willing to be a stress reliever, but he refused to be with her like then again. She was more of a sister now, and Pansy deserved better than to be treated like a one time fuck.

“You mean besides lie here in my own self-loathing and hear Theo trying to decide what flowers to get Granger? No,” he said. Pansy smacked him across the chest and he felt a smirk slither its way onto his lips.

Pansy stood up and looked down at him with a small frown. “Promise me you won’t stay in your room all day. Go to the library or something.” Draco knew she was genuinely concerned about his mental health, hell he was too. On the bright side, Hogwarts was rather large and he could get lost in the halls. “Astoria is staying this weekend as well.”

That’s when he turned to look at Pansy. His friend rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you and Astoria have that weird thing going for you but try not to get too attached. Last thing I heard Astoria’s mother was trying to set her up with Zacharias Smith.”

Draco sat up, confused. “A bloody Hufflepuff?”

“For a Head Boy who’s supposed to promote house unity, you aren’t doing a good job,” Pansy began. Draco scrawled at her, urging her on. “He _is_ a pureblood Draco. I think the Greengrasses are trying to separate themselves from…well… everyone.”

He held down his laugh as Pansy rolled her eyes. “Right, like Daphne is going to let her mother push her around.”

Pansy frowned but nodded. “Yes well Daphne wants to go off to France at the end of the school year, doesn’t she? And well they’re not the only ones…mother wants me to get close to Terry Boot, Terry fucking Boot. Like what? I’m sure he’s a smart enough boy, but can you imagine me! _Mrs. Terry Boot_?”

“You didn’t look so uncomfortable in Corner’s lap last I remember,” Malfoy smirked. He saw Pansy’s hand twitch towards her wand, but she stopped herself. He smiled, but it soon fell away as he realized what was happening. “They’re trying to cover it up, aren’t they. That they had any relations to the Dark Lord.”

The raven-haired girl sat down next to him and took his hand. “Yes,” she nodded. “We all have to live with it though. We’re adults now so we get to choose what we do.”

Draco frowned. Sounded like something a Gryffindor would say. “You’ve been hanging out with Granger too much,” he muttered. Pansy’s head was thrown back as she let out an airy laugh. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t have to,” Pansy said. She gave him a smirk he would be proud of. “At least I’m not getting under her skirt like our boy Theo.”

“That we know of,” he teased. Pansy laughed again, filling his room with happiness. It was rare she came over, but every time she did it made the room seem less depressive than before. “Have a good weekend Pans.”

Pansy leaned down and pressed a kiss on his cheek before walking out the door. She came back a second later. “By the way, tell Theo her favorite flowers are gardenias. I’m sure he would appreciate the help with his flower hunting.”

Malfoy nodded and then he was alone again. He spent the next hour working on his charms essay which was better than okay, but he preferred to go over it multiple times. It wasn’t until he smelled the aroma of some famous wizarding cologne that he decided to check up on Theo next door.

Draco didn’t know what to expect, he hadn’t of course expected his best mate to be dressed to impressed. He looked crisp as always. His Hogwarts uniform had been replaced by a pair of trousers and a dark coat, a light blue button-up underneath it. He had combed his hair, not one strand out of place. “Ready for your date are we?” Draco teased as he watched Theo look through a small pamphlet. A flowery shop’s pamphlet.

He nodded. “You think white roses will do the trick? I have no idea what she likes,” Theo said smiling at him nervously. Draco Malfoy was no romantic, but he knew how much this meant to him.

… _tell Theo her favorite flowers are gardenias_ …

“White roses sound nice,” he said.

* * *

The week leading up to her date with Theo Nott had been uneventful, to say the least. It had flown by and before she knew she was getting ready to go on a date to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione, with some help from Ginny, of course, had settled on a burnt orange skirt that fell down to her knees and a creme colored jumper, it was tight around her waist. It looked quite nice, it was also ‘Ginny approved’ so she knew she didn’t look like a complete mess. She’d decided on a pair of white shoes she’d gotten over the summer, they had yet to be used.

Rounds on Monday had been…interesting. Even though they hadn’t really talked for much of it, the tension had been there. Hermione hadn’t felt that since she had been involved with Viktor. It was strange to feel it with someone besides him and she didn’t know if she liked it or not. At least with him, he hadn’t forced her to go down to the Slytherin dungeons so her freezing was kept to a minimum.

She’d been more surprised when he’d reached over and touched the end of his fingertips with hers. Hermione had not pulled away, instead, she slipped her hand further into his. Theo had then proceeded to walk her to the front of her accommodations. He’d wrapped one of her hair strands around his finger and quite smoothly brushed it behind her year. Hermione couldn’t not admit that it had made her weak in the knees. Especially when he looked at her with those pretty blue eyes.

Pansy had jumped at her the minute she walked in, having seen the entire interaction from the kitchen window. “You don’t understand Granger. Theo…when he likes someone, he jumps into the deep end.”

This had worried her at first. Hermione didn’t know if she could have a relationship with anyone at the moment. The nightmares had started to creep back at night, ever since returning to Hogwarts, home to the very thing that fucked her up, they had slowly begun to return.

At first, it was just the day at the Ministry during her fifth year. It had been the first real taste of what would come. Then it was the night of Dumbledore’s death, the night the death eaters had first invaded Hogwarts and she was forced to fight for life. It had all begun to increase until finally, she knew she couldn’t handle it. She’d been more worried that the silencing charms she cast at night wouldn’t be strong enough for her screams. Ginny hadn’t said anything, so she was more than sure they held up.

It had been the same every night since Monday. The first night. She’d woken up, sweating, mid-scream. It wasn’t her first time having nightmares and ever since she’d first had one, she had decided to put up silencing charms, even on her better nights. It scared Hermione, the dreams, sometimes they were so vivid she could steal feel the pain when she woke up. So she’d taken it into her own hands to make sure she received some sleep, she’d made sleeping draughts to make her fall asleep. It didn’t take the dreams away, but it took some of the fear away when she felt herself falling asleep.

Theo was nice, he was charming and well he was attractive. None of that could be denied. Even though Ginny thought it had something to do with Ron going out with Lavender, it wasn’t. Ron didn’t know about her date, yet, but he would find out soon enough. This date was more about finding out if someone could make her feel wanted. Not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually.

She didn’t want to hurt Theo, that was the last thing she wanted to do, so Hermione had decided on giving him one chance and this was it. If by the end of the day she hadn’t felt she was serious, she would cut it off. He didn’t need to go through the suffering she was under.

_This was good_.

She repeated it in her head as she bid Ginny a good weekend. She and the boys would be going to the Burrow again, Mrs. Weasley felt better when her children visited her. With Fred dying only months ago, it was the least they could do. “Owl me every detail,” her friend said as they walked down to the door.

“I will,” Hermione said, holding on to her crossbody purse. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Theo standing there. She held back the urge to wrinkle her nose as the smell of his cologne intoxicated her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied, giving Ginny a small wave. Hermione walked out and off they went to their first date.

* * *

It was a good date. A rather marvelous date as Hermione would describe to Ginny later that night in a letter. He’d taken her to The Three Broomsticks as planned. They’d had a small meal and a few butter beers, and they talked. All they did was talk and for the first time, Hermione talked to someone without needing to stop herself in order to go back and explain something. He kept up and it was easy.

Even when several sixth-year girls seemed to flaunt over him, he had ignored them. His full attention had been on her and Hermione had felt appreciated. They proceeded to go to a small bookstore on the outskirts of the town where they had spent most of the evening. He’d teased her about her love for books and said that if he wanted to win her over he would just have to take her to a library. He wasn’t completely off, but Hermione wouldn’t tell him that.

“You know you’re not like what I expected,” she said as she looked down at their linked fingers. He had begun to rub circles into her hand when he’d noticed her get tensed. It had helped.

Theo looked over at her, confused. “What did you expect?”

Hermione let a smile spread across her face. She brought her hand up, trying to cover it. It was stupid really. She shrugged. “I don’t know…I thought you would be moodier, intolerable…egocentric,” she said almost under her breath.

He gave her a small smile as they walked past her door, towards the side of the small building. “Hm…you know not all of us are moody right? Slytherin has a very stereotypical version you Gryffindors make up in your mind.”

Hermione let go of his hand, rolling her eyes. They were right next to a small hill. She walked a little up the green hill before turning around, he was right behind her. Now that she had some height from the steepness of the hill, she was just a little taller than him.

“Well…” she said, putting her hands on his shoulder, slightly brushing off the little twigs that had fallen on his coat as they walked under a tree. “You’re not entirely wrong, but none of you made it easier for us to think otherwise.”

Her breath almost caught when he rested his hands on her waist, pulling her a little closer. “We were rather rude weren’t we?” He said, not really interested in the conversation anymore. Hermione couldn’t blame him. Her hands were running through the back of his hair and it was soft.

She saw when his gaze dropped down to her lips and she couldn’t help but bite her lower lip, nervously. Theo looked up at her again. “Are you going to do it then?” She asked, a small smirking inching its way into her face. It never fully reached it.

Before she knew it he had stepped closer, closing any space in between them. Theo teased her, which she had found interesting. Usually, Ron would just smash his lips into hers and what would happen would happen. But he kissed her jaw first, his lips and breath making their way slowly to her ear. He nibbled on her lower lobe, causing a small gasp to escape her lips. And then he pulled back and slowly, painfully slow, pressed his lips against her.

Hermione saw red for a moment. It was hard not to compare it to previous kisses she had, had before. Viktor had been urgent, almost a little too pressuring and Ron’s had been too clumsy and unprepared…for lack of a better word. Theo was neither. He was soft at first, his lips testing the new foreign waters that were Hermione. It didn’t take long for her to fall into it and completely forget about everything around them.

She pressed her body against him, trying to feel every part of him she could through their clothes. Theo’s hand went to the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, making it a little rougher than Hermione was used to, but she liked it. She felt her face go red as she let out a small groan escape her lips as he pressed his hips against hers.

His hands didn’t wander which Hermione wished they had. She wanted to feel him all over her, to feel like she couldn’t escape his grasp. They continued to kiss though, his lips nibbling and softly sucking on her lower lip-

Someone cleared their throat and before she had even realized what was going on, Hermione found herself hiding behind Theo’s taller figure, her hands on his shoulder. Slowly, she peeked over his shoulder and saw the top of a very blond hair. She groaned internally, this was the last person Hermione wanted to see at the moment.

“Something you want?” Theo said, under his breath.

“Um,” Malfoy took a moment before looking around, trying to make it less awkward. “I thought you were alone and well the thing you ordered came, I just thought you should know.” Theo didn’t have enough time to process what he had said to answer. Malfoy was already walking away from them, hands in his pocket.

Theo turned around and looking at each other they both broke out into laughs and giggles. He pulled her to him once more and pressed a kiss on her lips. “You know this doesn’t mean we’re together right?” She asked. Hermione didn’t want to seem rude, but he had to know where they stood. They were going out, that was it. People kiss all the time.

He gave her a very Slytherin smirk. “Oh, I know Granger,” he said, he pressed another kiss, this time on her jaw. “I intend to make you fall in love with me. I’m quite the catch if you haven’t noticed.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, beginning to walk away from him. “We’ll have to see about that,” she said. She gave him one last wave before walking to the door where she found none other than Draco Malfoy, looking confused.

He sneered at her before walking away and leaving her completely confused. It didn’t matter though, Hermione walked up to her room and laid in bed for the next hour, her lips slightly swollen. Theo Nott _was_ quite the catch.

* * *

He had not meant to interrupt them. Draco hadn’t seen Granger walking ahead of him when he had caught sight of Theo. He had genuinely thought his best mate had been alone, it had been weird that he was off to the side, but didn’t question him.

“Great timing mate,” Theo said, walking into the dorm and laying on Draco’s bed. Draco was currently sitting at his desk, pretending to read his essay for the hundredth time that day.

“Apologies, I didn’t realize you were still with Granger,” he mumbled pretending to be invested in his piece of parchment. Draco knew Theo wanted…no needed to talk about it, so he turned in his seat and gave him a small, supportive smirk. “How was it then? Assuming from the way I caught you two, I’m sure it went well.”

Theo gave him a small nod and smile. “It actually went better than expected. She’s not what I expected. Granger is far more than just books and being Potter’s sidekick.” Draco knew that already, anyone with two eyes knew that whatever the witch had going on was beyond a couple of pages stuck together with some glue. “She’s smart and clever. Funny even. It’s easy with her, you know?”

Draco didn’t know. Everyone in this bloody castle was too slow, no one challenged him. They just accepted they couldn’t keep up and he was left alone. “I’m happy for you mate,” he replied. He was, Theo deserved better, he just didn’t understand why it had to be with Hermione bloody Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. What song do you associate with Draco and Hermione? Random question, because why not?


End file.
